La Bella & la Bestia
by Rebeca18
Summary: La Bestia que secuestro a la Bella, pero no contó con enamorarse de ella. Pero su destino ya estaba escrito, el debía morir y ella irse con su príncipe azul... ¿Triunfara su amor? *UlquiHime*
1. Chapter 1 La historia

**La Bella & la Bestia **

_Hace muchos, muchos siglos hubo un príncipe. Se dice que era hermoso, incomparable con otro hombre, tenia un gran castillo a lo alto de las montañas, era el mas rico y poderoso… Pero aquello cambio, cuando la Bestia se hizo con el castillo y acabo con el príncipe. _

_La bestia tenia un fuerza brutal, dicen que una especie de demonio sin corazón. _

_La aldea cercano Karakura, era su objetivo. Los aldeanos le temían y le hacían ofrendas para que no los matase. Ya que ellos, no podían contra el. _

_Muchas veces pidieron ayuda a otros reinos, pero los soldados que iban al castillo a matar a la Bestia, jamás regresaban. Y tuvieron que someterse a la Bestia._

_Mientras le dieran lo que deseaba, no había problema… pero… un día… Deseo a una **mujer**. _

_La hija de una costurera, nadie especial, pero… la mas hermosa de todas. _

_Nadie quiso mandarla para la Bestia. Ya que temían por su bien… Pero ella, sabia que si no iba seria peor. Así que decidió ir, por el bien de los demás._

_Nadie más supo de ella… Cuando subió a las montañas y llego al palacio su rastro se perdió…_

Por eso, yo os contare que paso con ella y lo que tuvo que vivir. La historia que nadie sabe.

¿Quién soy yo…?

¿Cómo es que se esa historia?

Descubridlo vosotros mismos…

Esta historia cuenta el amor de una mujer por un "demonio". Que al final, resulto tener corazón… y no era como pensaban que era.

**4*4* ULQUIHIME 4*4* **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La trama es mía. **

_La letra en cursiva es la historia. _

La letra normal el dialogo del presente.

**(**Si esta así, es que es algo que digo yo**)**

"_las comillas con pensamiento_" Solo si esta en cursiva.

·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:·:.:·.·:

**Capitulo 1. La historia **

Una chica de unos quince años estaba en la cama, las gruesas sabanas la tapaban hasta el cuello. Y solo sacaba la cabeza y un brazo para coger el mando de la TV.

Su cabello negro largo y liso, con unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro graciosamente. Sus ojos verdes jade, y su piel un poco morena.

En su cabeza tenia un paño con agua fría. Y en su mesita de noche una taza de te, unas pastillas y un termómetro para la fiebre…

La chica bufo mientras pasaba los canales.

Su habitación estaba completamente oscura, y solo la TV iluminaba un poco.

Justo en ese momento entro su madre.

Cariño… La abuela ha venido a verte. –anuncio-

¿La abuela? –repitió, ya que su abuela del asilo no se movía ni aunque hubiera un terremoto. Y si había salido, seguro era algo importante- ¿A verme? -¿eso era lo importante? ¬¬ ni ha su cumpleaños fue y ahora va a verla ¿Por qué esta enferma?-

Si. –dijo su madre mientras pasaba las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz del sol-

La chica entrecerró los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz. Gruño un poco, ya que prefería la oscuridad.

¡Hija, cualquiera diría que eres un vampiro! –soltó su madre- siempre a oscuras y no queriendo comerte mi puré de ajo.

¬¬ porque sabe asqueroso… -murmuro ella-

Se buena con la abuela. Y apaga ya la televisión… -le arrebato el mando de las manos, y apago la TV-

¡eh! –se quejo ella- estaba viéndolo…

Ya, viendo como pasas canales. –susurro- ¡mama, ven…! –llamo a la abuela- bueno, yo me tengo que ir ha hacer la compra y ha trabajar. No volveré hasta la noche, así que pórtate bien ¿si?

¬¬ díselo a la abuela. –murmuro-

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Entonces entro una mujer anciana, de unos 70 años o un poco mas. Su cabello corto tenía un color blanco como nieve, sus ojos hermosos color verde, a pesar de su edad y aspecto, sus ojos no perdían el brillo de una juventud. Su piel algo pálida, y arrugada.

De una estatura mediana, y con ropas oscuras. En su mano derecha tenia un bastón, con el que iba caminando lentamente. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón al lado de la cama de su nieta, donde el cabecero de la cama.

Dejo el bastón, y se quito su abrigo. Cogio su bolso y lo puso en sus piernas.

Hola abuela. –saludo la niña-

¡mira que eres tonta, niña! –soltó y suspiro- ay… con nada te enfermas, mírame a mi. Ni el tiempo me mata. –la niña suspiro, su abuela siempre era así- Orihime… -la llamo y la niña volteo a su abuela- ¿quieres saber para que vine…?

La verdad es que no… -murmuro dándole la espalda, pero entonces ella cogio su bastón y le dio con fuerza a la cama, donde el cuerpo de ella- ¡AY, AY, AY… VIEJA LOCA, ME VAS A MATAR! –grito-

No le des la espalda a tu abuela. –dijo ella seria- y ya que insistes, te diré porque vine…

"_yo no insisto… ¬¬ eres tu quien quiere hacerse la importante" –_pensó ella-

Ya que ahora tienes tiempo… Te contare como es que te llamaron "Orihime" –dijo, la pelinegra bufo-

Ya se esa historia. –dijo poniéndose unos cojines en su espalda, para poder apoyarse y quedar sentada- después del parto mama y papa me miraban melosos, mientras papa nos hacia fotos como paparazzi, mama me puso el nombre.

¬¬ esa es la versión rápida. –murmuro la abuela- yo no te hablo del resumen… yo te hablo de la verdadera historia.

¿la historia de Tanabata? ¿La princesa y el pastor? –pregunto ella, ya que muchos le habían dicho que su nombre era el de la Princesa tejedora-

No, muchacha esa historia no. Otra. –suspiro su abuela- ay dios mío... Te contare la historia de "La Bella y la Bestia"

¬¬ ¿Esa de Walt Disney? –pregunto la pelinegra y recibió otro bastonazo por parte su abuela- ¡AY, AY, AY… YA VALE ¿NO?!

No. Esa historia tampoco. –dijo la abuela-

¬¬ si no cuentas como quieres que sepa… -murmuro-

Pero no adivines que no eres buena. –dijo su abuela-

¿y porque dices que mi nombre viene de ahí? –pregunto la pelinegra- ¿Por qué soy Bella? –sonrió arrogante-

Eres más bestia que bella… pero ese no es el caso. –dijo la abuela-

"_¬¬ Aun así lo dijo" –_pensó ella-

Tu nombre; Orihime. Es el de la Bella mujer que tuvo que convivir con la Bestia.

¡aja! ¡Yo soy la bella, y mama es la Bestia con la que tengo que convivir! –dijo impresionada, como si hubiera resuelto el misterio de la vida-

¬¬ tampoco… -murmuro- déjame contarte ¿si?

Esta bien… total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… -suspiro y su abuela empezó a contar:-

A tu madre le encantaba esa historia, siempre se la contaba. Y el día que naciste, te puso el nombre de Orihime.

¿Me puso el nombre de su cuento infantil favorito? –susurro-

Así es. Fin.

¬¬ ¡baya historia mas corta! –se quejo- anda, cuéntame la historia de La Bella y la Bestia.

¿segura? ¿No prefieres ver la televisión…?

Mmm... no. Ya me intrigaste, así que sigue. –pidió-

Esta bien… Fue mi abuela la que me contó esta historia, más o menos a tu edad, yo enferme y vino a verme. Me contó la historia, y a ella se la contó su madre, a su madre su madre, a la madre de la madre de mi madre, su madre… Y yo a tu madre y a ti.

"_me ha liado con tanta madre ¬¬ lo único que pille es: la historia tiene siglos, y en nuestra familia esta de moda contarla" –_pensó-

La abuela tomo aire y empezó a contar, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se la contaron.

_Hace muchos, muchos siglos hubo un príncipe. Se dice que era hermoso, incomparable con otro hombre, tenia un gran castillo a lo alto de las montañas, era el mas rico y poderoso… Pero aquello cambio, cuando la Bestia se hizo con el castillo y acabo con el príncipe. _

_La bestia tenia un fuerza brutal, dicen que una especie de demonio sin corazón. _

_La aldea cercano Karakura, era su objetivo. Los aldeanos le temían y le hacían ofrendas para que no los matase. Ya que ellos, no podían contra el. _

_Muchas veces pidieron ayuda a otros reinos, pero los soldados que iban al castillo a matar a la Bestia, jamás regresaban. Y tuvieron que someterse a la Bestia._

_Hubo una linda muchacha, de cabellos naranjas brillantes como el sol, de ojos grisáceos, como las nubes oscuras de las que sale un arco iris. Y miras sus ojos esperando a que aparezca ese arco iris… Su piel blanca, como si el sol jamás la haya tocado. _

_No era adinerada, ya que su madre era la costurera del pequeño pueblo de Karakura. Que se hallaba entre las altas montañas del norte. _

_La bella muchacha cosía día tras día, ayudando a su madre. Y como todas las gentes del pueblo, daba ofrendas los fines de mes a la Bestia de las montañas. _

_La chica jamás se quejo de su modo de vida, ni de nada. Era feliz con poco y siempre sonreía. _

_Pero un día…_

_Mientras cenaba junto su madre, a la luz de una vela. Entraron en su casa dos hombres agitados, uno de ellos: Kurosaki Isshin. Y el otro: Ishida Ryuken. _

_¿A que vienen esas caras? –pregunto su madre, viendo como ambos hombres estaban pálidos y asustados, como si hubieran visto un demonio, y así era-_

_Lo vimos… -murmuro Isshin- _

_Vimos al demonio… a la bestia… -dijo Ryuken- _

_¿Qué? –la madre de la pelinaranja quedo asombrada- traeré te, siéntense… _

_Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, y esperaron al te. _

_¿Están bien? –pregunto Orihime preocupada por ellos dos- _

_Si… no nos hizo nada. –dijo Ryuken- _

_Solo nos hablo. –dijo Isshin-_

_¿Les hablo? –repitió la madre de Orihime-_

_Si. –dijeron a la vez, aun shokeados- _

_¿Qué les dijo? –pregunto Orihime-_

_Su deseo… lo que quiere… dijo que si no le dábamos, nos mataba a todos. –dijo Isshin-_

_Mañana a la mañana la quiere, si no… moriremos. –dijo Ryuken-_

_¿Qué quiere? –pregunto la madre de Orihime, llegando con el te, que ambos bebieron de golpe- _

_Ambos se miraron y luego a la mujer._

_A su hija, señora. –dijeron-_

_¡que! –se llevo las manos a la boca y empezó a sollozar- a… mi hija… no… _

_Orihime en cambio mantenía la compostura, seguía bien. No tenia miedo, solo estaba sorprendida. _

_¿A mi? –pregunto dulcemente- ¿Por qué?_

_No lo sabemos. –dijo Isshin- _

_Orihime, no vayas… Esta misma noche nos vamos todos de la aldea y… -empezó a decir Ryuken-_

_No. –dijo ella- no llegarían lejos, ya lo intentaron unos hace tiempo. Irse a la noche, y a la mañana los encontraron muertos… ¿recuerdan? No quiero que mueran por mí… Iré. –dijo decidida- _

_No… -sollozo su madre- hija… no… _

_Mama, ¿tu que harías? –dijo ella viéndola fijamente-_

_S-si… tienes razón… -murmuro su madre, y ambas se abrazaron- te extrañare… mucho… muchísimo… _

_Lo se, mama. Yo también. –dijo- _

_A la mañana te acompañaremos hasta la montaña. –dijo Isshin-_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Orihime iba con sus prendas de siempre, un vestido ligero grisáceo y viejo, pero su madre le había dado un chal rojo carmesí. Con el que se tapo. Iba descalza como siempre, y no le importaba pisar piedras ni nada._

_En el pueblo todos se despidieron de ella, ya que era muy querida ahí. _

_Isshin y Ryuken la acompañaron hasta los pies de la montaña, donde empieza el oscuro bosque. Desde ahí, debía ir sola. _

_Se despidió de ellos dos, y se adentro en el bosque para nunca jamás volver. _

_Orihime avanzaba por el bosque sin miedo, era una gran pendiente, y paraba a descansar a menudo. Lo extraño es que no escuchaba animales, ni un ruido, silencio absoluto. Era lo único que le ponía los pelos de punta…_

_El único consuelo que tenia, era que todos estarían vivos. Solo debía ir al castillo y ya… Todos vivirían. _

_Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no había más bosque. Solo una gran pendiente con rocas enormes y afiladas. Y un poco mas alto, una gran niebla obscura. Que seria la cima de la montaña. El castillo._

_Suspiro y empezó a subir, varias veces se corto y las piernas le dolían. Se sentó sobre una roca y miro los alrededores. _

_Podía ver un gran valle, los pequeños bosques, claros, lagos, riachuelos… Todo rodeado por las grandes montañas, que en la cima tenían nieve y bosques verdosos… Menos esa montaña, que el bosque llegaba hasta la mitad, y luego era roca negra y niebla. _

_Entonces vio la aldea Karakura, sonrió levemente. Toco ambos lados de su cabeza, sus horquillas de cristal azul claro. Sonrió y recordó a su querido hermano…_

_Suspiro y de nuevo se puso en marcha, al llegar a la niebla caminaba despacio. No se atrevía a dar grandes pasos, ya que ni veía el suelo. Se agarraba a todo lo que podía y al final, llego a la cima._

_Donde ya no había niebla. _

_Y justo ahí… el castillo. _

_Era enorme, oscuro y aterrador. Con cinco torres a su alrededor. _

_Entonces vio que la puerta se abrió lentamente un poco, chirrío de forma aterradora. _

_Orihime camino hacia la puerta, puso su madre sobre la madera y lo empujo. _

_Entro. Estaba oscuro y no veía nada, parpadeo hasta que se acostumbro a la oscuridad. _

_Delante de ella había una gran sala, a la pared derecha una gran chimenea. Que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. En medio una mesa larguísima, con solo dos sillas. Una a cada extremo. _

_Había unos cuadros en las paredes, y las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas. _

_Al otro extremo de la sala, unas escaleras, que llevaban a un pasillo, que se podía ver desde ahí. Y había varias puertas en ese pasillo. _

_Wow… -quedo sorprendida- que grande. _

_Jamás había estado ahí, aunque muchos decían que era un castillo tétrico, abandonado y con esqueletos de los soldados que había matado. _

_Pero… Orihime ni si quiera creyó que el castillo tuviera una telaraña… Se veía bonito. _

_¿H-hola…? ¿Hay… alguien? –dijo en voz alta-_

_No obtuvo respuesta alguna, frunció el ceño y quedo pensativa –A lo mejor me equivoque de castillo –dijo en voz alta- No. Seguí el camino que me dijo el señor Kurosaki: bosque, rocas, niebla, castillo. –dice pensativa y asintiendo- ¡aja! Hay dos castillos y yo me metí en el equivocado… -supuso- u.u a lo mejor no hay nadie y fue una mala broma del señor Kurosaki e Ishida. –suspiro y volteo para irse, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Corrió a ella, pero no podía abrirla- UPS… -se alejo de la puerta y camino hasta en medio de la sala- _

¿Entonces si que hay alguien ahí? ¿La Bestia? ¿Qué le hará a Orihime? –pregunto la pelinegra escuchando con atención-

¡niña no interrumpas! –grito dándole un bastonazo-

¡AY, AY, AY…! –se quejo- abuela… me acabaras matando… T^T

_Orihime miro bien por todas partes, entonces camino hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, ya que sus pies le dolían mucho. Los miro y estaban llenos de rasguños y con sangre, tierra…_

_Aj… ojala pudiera bañarme y quitarme toda la suciedad. –suspiro en voz baja-_

_Entonces escucho un ruido, volteo y vio el piso de arriba, el pasillo. Una sombra. Vio una sombra._

_Subió las escaleras y vio el pasillo, al final, la puerta abierta. Llego a ella y vio un cuarto de baño. _

_Había una bañera de porcelana con agua caliente dentro, y a un lado unas toallas. _

_Orihime se quedo sorprendida, eso no se habrá echo solo así que… Sonrió. _

_Cerró la puerta y se desvistió, se baño, después se seco. Justo a un lado vio un vestido blanco, con detalles negros._

_Se lo puso, le venia perfecto. Era largo y con mangas largas, con el cuello alto. _**(**Parecida a su ropa de Espada**) **

_Encontró un cepillo y se peino. También encontró unos zapatos, que se puso. _

_Dejo todo bien limpio y ordenado, ya que era la "Invitada". _

_Salio de ahí y camino de nuevo al piso de abajo, donde la mesa larga. _

_Encontró delante de uno de los asientos un montón de platos con delicias. _

_Sonrió y llego ahí. _

_¿Para mí…? –pregunto- "wow… debí venir antes" –pensó- _

¬¬ abuela, ¿Cómo sabes lo que piensa? –pregunto la pelinegra-

No se… me lo imagino –se encogió los hombros- es lo que yo diría.

¬¬ eso es otra cosa

_Orihime se sentó. –mmm… ¿no parezco muy aprovechada? –Se pregunto- ¡etto… señor quien sea! –Grito- ¡gracias por todo… pero… no quiero molestar…! –dijo-_

_Orihime no sabia porque hacia eso, ¿acaso la trataba bien para que se confiase y así poder matarla cuando no se lo esperase? _

_Bueno, tendría que disfrutar sus últimos momentos ¿no?_

_No obtuvo respuesta como antes, así que empezó a comer. Dejo su plato limpio y luego pensó en lavarlo…_

_Mm... ¿Dónde lo podría lavar? –entonces una puerta de madera se abrió al otro lado de la sala-_

_Orihime con los platos en la mano camino allí, y vio la cocina. Sonrió. Lavo los platos y limpio la mesa donde comió. _

_Después miro el salón principal por todos lados. Bostezo, ya debía ser tarde…_

_Que sueño. –se desperezo- _

_Entonces una puerta se abrió en la parte de arriba, donde el pasillo. Camino hasta allí y encontró una habitación, tenia una gran cama con apariencia cómoda. Había una ventana también, con cortinas corridas. Un armario, que abrió y encontró ropas bonitas, zapatos… _

_Había también un escritorio con una silla._

_¡wow! Es la habitación mas bonita que eh visto… -dijo sorprendida- jej… aunque solo eh visto la mía. –sonrió- _

_Se puso un pijama que encontró, que consistía en un vestido blanco ligero, de mangas largas y se desabrocho unos botones pero sin dejar escote. Se tumbo a la cama y se tapo con las sabanas. _

_Si, era una cama cómoda. Cerró sus ojos y en nada se durmió… _

¿Y cuando aparece la Bestia? –pregunto la pelinegra aburrida- ¿Acaso no es el quien esta ahí?

Si, si es el… -dijo su abuela- espera un poco ¿si?

Aj… -suspiro-

_Cuando despertó se puso de nuevo el vestido blanco de ayer, y bajo al salón principal. Tenia el desayuno preparado, comió y lavo los platos. _

_Camino por todo el castillo, pero a los únicos sitios que pudo ir eran los mismos: baño, su cuarto, salón, cocina… _

_Entonces se acordó de las cinco torres que vio al llegar, ¿Dónde estaban las puertas que llevaban a ellas? Habían unas cuantas mas, pero estaban cerradas. _

_Suspiro. ¿Dónde estaba la "Bestia"? ¿Cuándo la mataría…? ¿Cómo? Y… ¿Por qué la quiso, y amenazo a la aldea por ella, la alimento, la trato bien…? ¿Por qué todo eso, si al final la mataría?_

_¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me quisiste y amenazaste al señor kurosaki e Ishida… porque me tratas bien si me mataras? ¡onegai, contéstame!_

_No te ordene venir para matarte. –escucho una voz profunda, seria y fría, que resonó en el castillo- _

_Entonces Orihime volteo de donde provenía la voz, entre las sombras vio una figura. _

_entonces… ¿para que? –pregunto Orihime intentando verlo mejor- _

_El avanzo, sus lentos pasos resonaban en el castillo. Entonces, logro verlo. Su cabello negro, algo largo y con mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, sus ojos verde profundo viéndola de manera penetrante, de tez muy pálida. Llevaba unas ropas negras, de mangas larga, una capa negra que lo tapaba casi entero y unas botas oscuras. _

_La miro fijamente –Bienvenida a Las Noches, mujer –le dijo y Orihime se quedo viéndolo era… hermoso-_


	2. Chapter2Trato,ida de Ulquiorra & visitas

**Capitulo 2. El Trato, la ida de Ulquiorra y visitas inesperadas**

¿Y tu como sabes que pensó "hermoso"? –dijo la pelinegra- ¬¬

Pues… supongo que debía ser atractivo. –dijo su abuela-

¬¬ que pervertida abuela… el abuelo se estará revolviendo en su tumba. –dijo ella y otro bastonazo se gano- ¡AAAYYY! –grito y hasta la lengua se mordió, lloriqueando miro a su abuela- ¡abuela…! T^T si el abuelo te viera…

Mira niña ya cállate. –ordeno y ella asintió- ¿quieres que siga contando, no? –asintió- bien, entonces calla y escucha:

_Orihime se quedo viendo al muchacho, no parecía una "Bestia" tal y como lo describían. No tenía ni cuernos, ni alas, ni ojos sedientos de sangre. _

_Miro sus ojos, se veían más fríos, vacíos y tristes en ve de sedientos de sangre. _

_Orihime sonrió, y el se confundió._

_¡que bien! por fin te veo. Al menos… no estoy sola. –dijo- gracias por todo –hizo una leve inclinación- _

_JM… -camino hacia ella y paso a su lado, llego hasta la mesa y se sentó en el otro sillón. Que era mas como un trono- _

_Orihime lo siguió con la mirada, ¿en serio era el "demonio" del que hablaban? ¿La "Bestia"? _

_Se sentó también en su sitio y entonces recordó lo que dijo "no te ordene venir para matarte" ¿entonces…?_

_¿Por qué estoy aquí? –pregunto- _

_Por que yo lo ordene. –dijo, eso ya lo sabia ella-_

_¿Por qué me ordenaste venir? –pregunto entonces- _

_La mirada de el se clavo en ella, Orihime sintió que le quito el aliento y como si la desnudase con esa mirada. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. _

_Bajo su mirada, trago saliva con dificultad y volvió a mirarlo._

_¿Me tienes miedo… mujer? –pregunto, cambiando de tema completamente-_

_Ella no entendió y arqueo una ceja. Suspiro y sonrió levemente._

_No. –contesto simplemente- _

_Noto como el se sorprendía, como si esperara que ella le temiera. Parecía no entender que ella no le temía. Así que decidió hablar:_

_Has sido bueno conmigo, me has dado de comer, un vestido muy bonito, una habitación bonita… -fue diciendo- en fin… No me has hecho nada malo._

_Te eh traído aquí en contra de tu voluntad, separándote de tus seres queridos a los que jamás volverás a ver. –dijo de forma fría-_

_Bueno… si lo ves desde ese punto… -murmuro- pero, desde que llegue no me has dañado… Me has tratado con amabilidad. –dijo intentando verle la parte buena a todo-_

_¿Acaso no entiendes…? –dijo- jamás volverás a ver a tu familia, ni a seres queridos… No serás libre jamás. No podrás vivir una vida humana, como desearías… -empezó a decir, haciendo que Orihime se diera cuenta de que tenia razón-_

_¿por eso me ordenaste venir? ¿Para arruinarme la vida y restregármelo por la cara? –pregunto ella con voz casi inaudible, pero el lo escucho- _

_No… solo te estoy diciendo la realidad. _

_¿Hay que ser positiva no? –murmuro- ah, casi se me olvida –sonrió levemente- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Orihime pensó que no iba a decir nada, pero entonces hablo:_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer. –dijo-_

_Yo soy Orihime. –dijo ella sonriendo-_

Me suena el nombre… -murmuro la pelinegra, viendo a su abuela pensativa- Schiffer… como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes.

Déjame seguir niña –dijo molesto entre dientes- siempre interrumpiendo. –dijo molesta-

_Quedaron callados durante un tiempo y luego Orihime empezó a hablar:_

_Aun no me respondiste… ¿Por qué me ordenaste venir? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño molesta, ya que aun no le había dicho-_

_Orihime se había dado cuenta de que Ulquiorra se desviaba del tema y no quería responder su pregunta._

_¿Por qué no me quieres responder? –pregunto- ¿Es algo malo…? ¿Un secreto…?_

_Se podría decir que si. Es un secreto. –dijo, entonces se levanto de su sitio y camino hacia ella. Hasta llegar a su lado- te hago un trato…_

_¿Un trato? –repitió ella-_

_Lo único que pido, es que no abandones este castillo. A menos que me vaya contigo. A cambio, yo juro no dañar a tu aldea, ni a ti. Te daré todo lo que quieras y are realidad cualquiera de tus caprichos, te protegeré… Solo, quédate aquí. _

_¿Solo eso…? –Orihime se quedo pensativa, ¿y si era una trampa o algo así?- _

_Te dejare pensártelo. Mañana, me dirás. _

_Bien. –sonrió levemente- ¿Y podría salir solo a la montaña, aquí al lado de la puerta…? –pregunto-_

_Conmigo, si. _

_¿Y podría visitar a mi madre… o amigos…? Al menos, una vez al año. –murmuro- _

_Me lo pensare. –dijo serio- _

¿le pide solo quedarse ahí y a cambio ella vivirá como reina? –dijo la pelinegra-

Así es… -dijo su abuela-

Yo habría dicho que si nada mas terminar el la frase.

Yo la primera vez que lo viera. –dijo la abuela-

_Orihime estuvo en su habitación pensando, abecés miraba por la ventana. Donde podía ver el paisaje de las altas montañas, que era precioso. _

_Además… Aunque dijera que no, se quedaría igual. ¡Así que total! ¿Qué estaba pensando tanto? Salio de la habitación y fue al salón principal._

_¿Y si digo que no? –pregunto-_

_Te are quedarte por las malas, y seguiré como antes con tu aldea… Y no vivirás tan bien como hasta ahora, vivirás como prisionera. _

_Pero se quedaría ahí de todas formas. _

_Orihime volteo y volvió a su habitación, donde estuvo todo el día. A la noche fue a cenar, y luego a bañarse, y estuvo la noche en vela pensando…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Orihime despertó, se cambio y bajo. El desayuno no estaba, ni Ulquiorra. Se sentó y suspiro._

_Bien… tome mi decisión. –dijo y al levantar su vista, Ulquiorra estaba enfrente de ella en su sillón- ah –dio un gritito de sorpresa, parpadeo y negó con su cabeza- etto… que… Aunque diga que no, me quedare. Pero al menos quiero que mi familia y seres queridos estén bien, así que. Diré que si. Y convivir a las buenas es mas bonito, creo yo… -murmuro, lo miro y vio que esos ojos, ahora parecían brillar. Orihime sonrió- _

_Bien, mujer… Cumpliré con mi palabra, y tú cumple con la tuya. –dijo el- No deberás salir de aquí, pon un pie fuera de mi castillo y matare a todos los de la aldea. –Orihime bajo la cabeza, no saldría jamás de ahí por el bien de todos- _

_Hai. –asintió- _

Ya le valía… -dijo la pelinegra- si es que, se veía venir que iba a decir que si.

¬¬ ¿Te gusta interrumpir no?

_Orihime había visto otra habitación mas, la biblioteca. En la que se paso todo el día, habían muchos libros, no sabia leer claro, pero algunos tenían dibujos que ella miraba curiosa. _

_Ulquiorra quien estaba sentado en el escritorio de la biblioteca, miraba a la mujer yendo de un estante a otro. Cogiendo y ojeando libros, y dejándolos en sus sitios perfectamente. _

_También se había puesto a limpiar. _

_Entonces vio que se quedo viendo un libro curiosa, y lo tenia en las manos como si quisiera saber todo sobre el libro, pero había una barrera que le impedía saber. _

_Ulquiorra vio que ella se acercaba a el, con el libro entre sus manos… _

_Etto… Ulquiorra… -murmuro- ¡enséñame a leer, por favor! –pidió extendiendo el libro hacia el- ¡quiero saber que pone aquí! _

_¿Jm…? –Ulquiorra cogio el libro y vio la pagina que quería leer. En ella, había dibujada una horquilla de seis puntas, de cristal azul claro. Miro de nuevo a la mujer y llevaba dos horquillas como esa- ¿Por las horquillas? –ella asintió- bien… -suspiro-_

_Vio como sonreía de oreja a oreja. _

_Al cabo de unos días Orihime había aprendido el abecedario, no le había costado mucho. Y Ulquiorra era un buen profesor. _

_La pasaban casi siempre en esa biblioteca, donde Orihime recitaba el abecedario. _

_Después de la M… la N…Ñ… R…_

_No. Ñ, O, P, Q, R. –dijo el-_

_¡ay, si! –dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza- jejeje siempre me equivoco ahí. _

_Escribe tu nombre._

_¿escribir? –dijo ella alarmada, Ulquiorra entonces suspiro. Otra cosa mas que enseñar-_

_Es fácil. –dijo, fue tras ella y en su mano puso una pluma, y delante de ella una hoja, tomo la mano de ella que tenia la pluma con su mano y empezaron a escribir- O-R-I-H-I-M-E. –fue diciendo cada letra-_

_Baya… -dijo ella viendo su nombre- que bonito. ¡ahora el tuyo! –parecía divertirse-_

_Hazlo tu sola. –dijo el-_

_B-bien… -murmuro- U-L-Q-U-I-O-R-R-A. –enseño la hoja a el, vio que asentía- _

_Su letra no era tan bonita como la de el, pero lo había escrito bien. _

_Lee. –ordeno y le paso el libro- _

_Orihime suspiro:- Lo-s po-pode-res q-que ma-ne-jan el ti-empo y el es-pa-cio… -hizo una pausa- pue-puede vio-violar el cam-po de actu-acion de D-dios… -hizo otra pausa- La-s hor-qui-llas q-que re-chazan l-los e-even-tos… _

_Ulquiorra habia escuchado cada palabra, ya no pensaba en como leia ella. Si no en lo que habia leido, ¿era eso lo que hacian sus horquillas? Nego, seguro sus horquillas eran una imitación o algo así. _

_¿Cómo fue…? –pregunto Orihime- _

_Si, bien. –asintio- _

_Orihime sonrio de oreja a oreja. _

_Los días pasaban, y Orihime se iba acercando mas y mas a Ulquiorra. Aunque parecia que este queria mantener distancias, y abeces ella sentia que por mucho que intentara hacerse su amiga, habia una barrera invisible que los separaba. _

_Una noche de tempestad, Orihime estaba temblando bajo sus sabanas. Tronaba y llovia con fuerza, y parecia que el fuerte viento iba a romper ese castillo inescrutable. _

_Orihime se abrazaba a si misma y cerraba con fuerza los ojos, desde pequeña habia temido a las tempestades como esa, y tenia mucho miedo a los truenos. _

_Se levanto de la cama aterrada, y se cogio su chal rojo que le hizo su madre cuando abandono la aldea. _

_Salio de la habitacion y camino a paso lento hacia la cocina, sentia que se ahogaba y tenia mucho calor. Así que habia decidido beber un poco de agua. _

_Se aferraba con fuerza a su chal, y caminaba con miedo. No por el oscuro y tenebroso castillo, si no por los truenos que parecian que iban a caer sobre ella. _

_Bajo las escaleras deprisa y llego a la cocina. _

_Bebio agua y sintio que ya no estaba tan acalorada. _

_Pero justo entonces en la ventana vio una sombra que la asusto, dio un gritito y salio de la cocina. Pero se topo con Ulquiorra. _

_¡Ah! –dio otro grito, parpadeo y luego se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza- _

_¿Qué te pasa, mujer? –pregunto el- ¿Por qué no duermes?_

_Es… es que… tengo miedo a las tormentas como esta… y… baje a beber… entonces… vi… una sombra en la ventana y… me asuste. –explico apartandose un poco de el-_

_Ulquiorra entro a la cocina, Orihime con cuidado fue tras el. Ya no estaba ahí esa sombra tenebrosa que la habia asustado. _

_No hay nada._

_¡Juro que vi algo…! –dijo ella-_

_Jm… -suspiro y la miro- ve a dormir. _

_Aj… -suspiro y salio de la cocina- ire a mi habitacion, pero no creo que pueda dormir. –entonces volteo a el- ¡quedate conmigo, por favor! –suplico con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, juntando sus manos rogando- solo un rato, hasta que me duerma ¿si?_

_Jm… -el asintió- _

_Fueron a la habitacion de Orihime, quien se tumbo y se envolvió con las mantas, lo unico que dejo fuera fue su cabeza, vio como Ulquiorra se mantenia apoyado contra la pared-_

_s-si quieres te tumbas tambien…-murmuro Orihime, el no hizo nada ni dijo nada. Cerro los ojos, pero poco despues sintio un peso mas sobre la cama y sonrio ampliamente- _

Ya tenemos algo mas en común que nuestro nombre, tenemos miedo a las tormentas. –dijo la pelinegra-

¬¬ niña me estas tocando las narices con tanta interrupción. –dijo su abuela-

Ay abuela no te quejes… -susurro- mama me conto que interrumpiste en su boda justo cuando iba a decir "si quiero" y pusiste una excusa tonta. Y mama tuvo que esperar un poco más para decirlo…

Bah, tu madre es quejica. ¡Iba a casarse de todas formas, que importa esperar cinco minutos más!

¬¬ mama dijo que apropósito fuiste lentamente hasta tu asiento y te tardaste cinco minutos o mas…

No nos desviemos del tema, haber… ¿por donde iba? –murmuro-

_A la mañana siguiente, Orihime desperto y no vio a su lado a Ulquiorra. Pero sonrio, ya que habia dormido con el. Y durmió mejor que nunca esa noche, a pesar de haber tormenta._

_Tras vestirse bajo a desayunar y como siempre, se encontro con todo preparado. _

_Tenias razon. –escucho la voz de Ulquiorra- eh recorrido los alrededores, y han quedado huellas. Si viste a alguien._

_Orihime trago saliva con dificultad y un escalofrio recorrio su columna. ¿Si hubo alguien… no fueron imaginaciones suyas…? ¡Ya podria haberle mentido y decirle que son imaginaciones suyas! Ahora si que tenia miedo de dormir sola._

_Pero… aquí nadie sube. –murmuro Orihime para si misma- a lo mejor… solo fue un animal o…_

_Eran pisadas humanas. –dijo el, y Orihime quiso gritarle que podria haber dicho que si a lo de huellas de animales, para que así no tuviera miedo. ¡pero no! Ademas, ¿Quién iria ahí?- mejor desayuna, y luego ven a la biblioteca. _

_Hai. –dijo ella y se sento en su silla.-_

_Al terminar de desayunar y lavar los platos, fue a la biblioteca. Donde encontro a Ulquiorra viendo unos libros en los estantes del fondo. Camino hacia el y empezo a leer un poco las portadas de los libros que el miraba. _

_La mayoria no los entendia, ya que no estaban en su idioma. Así que ella fue al escritorio donde cogio el libro que ella queria. _

_Abrio la pagina que tanto le gustaba, y ahí estaba el dibujo de sus queridas horquillas. _

_Hacia mucho cuando ella era pequeña su hermano mayor Sora, le habia regalado esas horquillas para el pelo. Ya que el se iba a la guerra, y esas horquillas eran para que ella se acordase de el siempre._

_Toco las horquillas, sonrio levemente. Echaba mucho de menos a su hermano, hacia ocho años que se fue. Y jamas supieron de el. _

¡Aja otra cosa en comun! El baka de mi hermano tambien se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar, ¡ja! ¿estudiar, el… desde cuando? ¡se fue de vacaciones el tio! –refunfuño la pelinegra- y tampoco lo volvi a ver… -dijo triste-

Orihime… Ren se fue a estudiar en la universidad de Oxford. Me manda una carta al mes. –dijo su abuela-

¿te manda una carta al mes y de mi ni si quiera se despidio? –dijo ella y se cruzo de brazos molesta-

Dijo que seria difícil, y mejor que no. –dijo su abuela- tenias 9 años entonces, y no habria querido hacerte daño.

¡y ahora tengo doce y sigue haciendome daño! –murmuro enfadada- lleva 3 años estudiando, ¿Por qué no termina ya…eh?

No es tan facil, cariño. –dijo su abuela- sigo…

_Cuando Orihime termino sus clases de ese día, decidio buscar un libro sobre ese lugar. Habia visto un simbolo o escudo de ese castillo, en esa misma biblioteca. Y penso que a lo mejor encontraria un libro que hablase sobre ese lugar. O sobre Ulquiorra…_

_No encontro el libro que queria, pero si otros mas cortos de cuentos. _

_Y justo en la hora de la cena, Ulquiorra le dijo una noticia estremecedora._

_Me tengo que ir por dos días. –dijo- _

_¿Qué? –susurro ella con ojos abiertos como platos, apreto sus puños y con miedo lo miro de nuevo- ¿me dejaras… aquí… sola? _

_Si. –dijo el- partire mañana por la mañana. _

_Y… y si… "ese" vuelve por aquí… _

_Jm… no creo. –murmuro-_

_De acuerdo…-murmuro Orihime-_

¿¡dos días a solas en ese castillo!? Yo me moría de miedo… -murmuro la pelinegra y su abuela le dio un bastonazo- ¡AUCH! Lo siento… continua…

_A la mañana, cuando apenas habia salido el sol. Ulquiorra estaba listo para irse, a las puertas de su castillo. Orihime ha su lado. _

_Recuerda mujer, no salgas del castillo. –dijo el serio- si sales, lo sabre. _

_Hai, hai. –dijo ella sonriendo levemente- no saldre. _

_Mientras estes dentro, nada te pasara. –dijo y volteo para irse- _

_¡adios, buen viaje! –dijo Orihime agitando su mano despidiendose, el solo asintió y desapareció entre la niebla- aj… -suspiro, entro y cerro la puerta. Miro el gran castillo- sola… -musito- esto sin Ulquiorra es tenebroso… _

_Orihime se paso el día limpiando, para así distraerse y no aburrise. Pero, lo que mas temia era que llegara la noche. ¡Y la sombra que vio el otro día! Ha eso le temia…_

_A la noche, fue a su cuarto y se acurruco bajo sus sabanas tapandose entera. _

_Temblaba de miedo y se abrazaba a si misma. Deseo que Ulquiorra no se hubiera ido. ¡Y aun tendria que estar sin el otra noche! _

_A la mañana desperto alegre, por que se termino la ncohe y por fin, de día. _

_Bajo y se hizo el desayuno. Al terminar decidio ir a la biblioteca, pero justo cuando abandonaba la sala principal. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Temblo entera y volteo lentamente. _

_¿Quién seria?_

_¿Ulquiorra? No. El podria abrir la puerta, es su casa. _

_¿La sombra tenebrosa de aquella noche? ¬¬ ¿Por qué iba a tocar la puerta y ser educado? _

_Entonces… ¿Quién? _

_Y justo entonces, tuvo respuesta para sus pensamientos._

_¡Orihime! ¡Orihime! –escucho la voz de su gran amigo Ichigo- ¿Estas ahí… estas bien? ¡Orihime! _

_Kurosaki-kun… -murmuro y fue hacia la puerta, pero al tocarla, se quedo quieta ¿abriria? No podia salir y seguro el venia a llevarsela de ahí. Pero no podia irse.- _

_Decidio esperar a que se fuera, se sento en su sitio y miro fijamente la puerta. Donde Ichigo seguia golpeandola y llamadola._

_¡maldito monstruo! ¿Qué le hiciste a Orihime? ¡abre! –gritaba- ¡Orihime, te salvare… te salvare de esa Bestia! ¡maldito demonio…! _

_Los golpes cesaron, solo durante un momento ya que luego volvieron. Orihime tenia ganas de abrirle, decirle que esta bien y que Ulquiorra no es un monstruo como todos pensaban. De decirle que se fuera, de que la dejara y que saludara a su madre de su parte, que le dijera a su madre lo mucho que la añoraba y queria… Pero, no podia. _

_Pero… ¿y si… salia solo un momento? O… solo abria la puerta. ¡eso no es salir! Es abrir la puerta, mantenerse dentro y hablar. _

_Pero seguiria estando dentro. _

_Entonces se levanto y fue hasta la puerta._

_¿Kurosaki-kun? –lo llamo-_

_¿Orihime…? ¡Orihime! ¿estas bien? ¡abre, vine a salvarte…!_

_Kurosaki-kun, no puedo. –dijo ella y puso sus manos en la puerta- yo… no puedo salir. Se lo prometi. _

_¿se lo prometiste…? ¡donde esta ese monstruo…! ¿Qué te hizo?_

_Tranquilo, no me hizo nada. ¡al contrario, es amable y bueno conmigo! –dijo sonriendo- Kurosaki-kun, tranquilo… estoy bien, vuelve a la aldea. _

_¡no! Prometi a tu madre y a todos sacarte de aquí. _

_¡no! –grito entonces y no escucho a Ichigo decir nada, como si este se hubiera quedado en shock- no me ire. ¡Por favor… vete de aquí ya! _

_Orihime… -escucho su triste voz- ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te obliga a decir esto? ¡sal de ahí monstruo!_

_¡no, lo digo por mi misma! –grito- ¡vete! ¡por favor… vete!_

_Orihime… -se quedaron callados durante un rato- me ire… -dijo al fin- ¡pero volvere, tenlo por seguro… no te dejare aquí Orihime…! ¡Te salvare de las garras de ese monstruo! _

_Orihime retrocedio y volvio a sentarse, empezó a sollozar. Se limpio deprisa las lagrimas. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, a Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, hasta a la pesada de Nell._

¿Nell…? ¿Nelliel…? ¡ja! Mi mejor amiga tambien se llama así… y ¬¬ tambien es una pesada y alocada… -murmuro la pelinegra- a lo mejor esa Nell es su antepasada.

¬¬ Hay muchas Nell, no te creas que solo tu amiga y su familia tienen ese nombre.

Cierto. –murmuro ella- ¬¬ pero tu me cuentas una historia por que dices que la prota se llama como yo…

¬¬ volvamos a la historia ¿si?

_Orihime esa noche durmió mejor, aunque tenia un dolor en su corazon. Añoraba mucho a sus seres queridos, y sabia que jamas los volveria a ver. Pero aun así, no odiaba a Ulquiorra. No sentia nada malo hacia el… todo lo contraria… le agradaba. _


	3. Chapter 3 Preguntas & respuestas

**Capitulo 3. Preguntas y respuestas **

_Orihime despertó feliz, ya que ese día Ulquiorra volvía y ya no estaría sola. _

_Paso el día en la biblioteca, leyendo y viendo libros. Algunos estaban en otro idioma, otros eran simples dibujos que contaban historias…_

_Entonces, encontró un libro de dibujos que le llamo la atención._

_Leyó la portada._

_La… Be-bella… y l-la Be-stia. –susurro-_

_Abrió la primera pagina, y vio el dibujo de un castillo, y de un príncipe en el, el príncipe sonreía y parecía feliz, también hermoso. Luego, en la pagina siguiente, el castillo era mas oscuro y en el, ya no estaba el hermoso príncipe de antes, si no… un monstruo. Con cuernos, y alas negras, un demonio. _

_Paso la página, ahora, se podía ver como esa Bestia atacaba un pueblo cercano y se llevaba a una mujer hermosa. _

_En la siguiente página, vio que la Bestia había llevado a la hermosa mujer a la torre más alta de su castillo, donde la encerraba. _

_En la siguiente página, pudo ver a la mujer llorar en la habitación, que parecía más bien una celda. _

_En la siguiente pagina, a la Bestia junto a la mujer, ambos con rostros serenos y tranquilos. Y esa bestia ya no parecía nada malvada._

_En las siguientes páginas, ambos se iban acercando más y más. Como haciéndose amigos._

_Y en la página final… esa página estaba arrancada. _

_Jo… ahora que se ponía interesante. –murmuro, dejo de nuevo ese libro pequeño en el estante, pero ahora, en un lugar donde lo encontrase con facilidad. Para ojearlo otra vez- _

_Ese libro le dio una idea a Orihime, aun no conocía a Ulquiorra. Cuando volviese lo conocería mejor. Se harían mas amigos. _

_Sonrió y salio de la biblioteca dando saltitos alegremente. _

_Ya era de noche y Ulquiorra aun no había regresado. Triste, Orihime fue a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama. _

_Dijiste que dos días… mentiroso… -murmuro enfadada- _

_Concilio el sueño pronto y a la mañana siguiente se levanto con pereza, salio de la habitación y vio que en su sitio el desayuno estaba preparado. Inconscientemente sonrió, y corrió a toda prisa por las escaleras, y justo en el último escalón tropezó. Antes de caer al frío suelo y romperse algo, sintió que unos brazos la cogian. Volteo su rostro, Ulquiorra._

_Sonrió y lo abrazo._

_Se mas cuidadosa, mujer. No corras por las escaleras. –dijo, parecía su madre regañándola. Aunque jamás hacia caso, por eso se caía tanto por las escaleras de su casa- _

_¡volviste! –dijo feliz separándose de el-_

_Dije que en dos días volvería –le recordó- _

_Ya… y ayer te espere… pero no volviste… -murmuro triste, pero sonrió de nuevo- ¡que bien, pensé que te tardarías mas! Es aburrido estar aquí sola. _

_Orihime desayuno y pensó en preguntarle a donde fue, aunque no quería ser entrometida, y no era asunto suyo… Aunque, si era una inquilina mas de ese castillo. Tenía también derecho a saber cosas. _

_Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero se echo atrás y siguió comiendo._

_Entonces, para romper el silencio dijo otra cosa:_

_¿Sabes? Encontré un libro con dibujos en la biblioteca. –empezó a decir- pero… cuando llegue al final, vi que la ultima pagina estaba arrancada. _

_Hay muchos libros, y algunos muy antiguos… No es de extrañar que falten páginas. –dijo el-_

_El libro se llama La Bella y la Bestia. –dijo ella, y sintió como la mirada de Ulquiorra se posaba en ella nervioso y más atento- es una pena que no sepa el final. Seguro es un final bonito y feliz… -sonrió- parecía que esa pagina fue arrancada aposta. –murmuro-_

_Ya termina el desayuno. Has perdido dos días de clases, debemos avanzar. –dijo el pasando de tema, mientras iba a la biblioteca-_

_Orihime al terminar lo siguió y empezaron a leer, escribir… Al terminar Orihime le enseño ese libro, aunque, si era su biblioteca. Se supone que ya lo habría visto antes, pero aun así, le enseño la página arrancada. Se quejo un poco más por no saber el final y luego lo dejo en el escritorio ya que dijo, que ella misma dibujaría el final. Aquello, pareció sorprenderle a Ulquiorra, pero Orihime no pregunto._

_Ulquiorra salio de ahí, mientras ella se ponía ha hacer la ultima pagina. _

_Ulquiorra se fue a su habitación, donde saco la bolsa que llevo en su viaje. Y de ella, unos papeles. Y entre ellos, una pequeña hoja con un dibujo. El cual miro y guardo deprisa, como si no quisiera saber nada de aquello o le diera miedo mirarlo._

_Orihime al terminar pego la hoja en el librito. Sonrió, no era buena dibujando pero le pareció triste que un libro no tuviera el final, dond concluye y termina. Ese libro estaba incompleto, y ella, lo termino. Para así, que pudiera descansar en paz._

_Justo entonces Ulquiorra entro. Orihime fue a el, y como si fuera una niña pequeña le enseño el dibujo. _

_Ulquiorra se quedo viéndolo, y Orihime pudo notar un brillo diferente en sus ojos…_

_¿Te parece bien que yo hiciera una última página…? –musito-_

_Jm… ahora este castillo, y lo que hay en el también te pertenece. Haz lo que quieras. –dijo, y Orihime sonrió- _

_Ulquiorra devolvió el libro a Orihime, quien miro una vez mas el dibujo…_

_Era el castillo y delante la "Bestia" y la mujer cogidos de la mano, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. _

*o* que lindo por su parte terminar el libro. –dijo la pelinegra-

Se nota que saliste a tu madre, interrumpes cada dos por tres. –dijo molesta la abuela-

¡y mama salio a ti! Por lo tanto, es culpa tuya ¬¬ -murmuro ella-

Culpando a los demás no llegaras a nada. Así que cállate de una buena vez y déjame seguir… -suspiro- era más fácil contarle la historia a tu madre, ella solo sonreía y se mantenía callada.

¿Mama callada? ¿No te estarás equivocando, y a la que contabas la historia era a la tía? –pregunto ella-

¬¬ se diferenciar a mis hijas y se cuando estoy con una y cuando con la otra.

¬¬ pues son gemelas… -murmuro ella- a tu edad ya… -recibió un bastonazo- ¡auch!

Aun soy joven, así que de mi edad no hables. –dijo- continuo…

_Orihime dudaba en decirle a Ulquiorra sobre la visita inesperada de Ichigo. ¿Si le decía que haría…? ¿O se lo callaba? Ella no era mentirosa, y tampoco sabia mentir bien._

_Pero no quería que le pasara nada a Ichigo o a la aldea. _

_Rezo para que no preguntara por su estancia a solas._

_Pero en la comida…_

_¿Paso algo en mi ausencia? –pregunto-_

_¡ah! –Orihime quedo de piedra, ¿Qué decía ahora?- nada fuera de lo normal, jajaja lo de siempre… jeje… -rió nerviosa y volvió a mirar su plato- _

_Si vas a mentirme a la cara, al menos hazlo bien. –escucho su voz-_

_Orihime se quedo de piedra y levanto su vista hacia el, la miraba fijamente sin parpadear. Ella nerviosa decidió decirle._

_La verdad… vino Kurosaki-kun. –murmuro y antes de que el dijera algo hablo- ¡pero no te enfades, no entro, ni yo salí! Solo le dije que estaba bien, y que se fuera. –lo miro de nuevo, no se veía ni alterado ni enfadado-_

_Esta bien. –dijo- no vuelvas a mentirme. –sonaba una advertencia muy seria-_

_Hai… -dijo como niña pequeña como a la que acaban de regañar-_

en eso no nos parecemos, yo se mentir bien. –dijo la pelinegra sonriendo arrogante-

¬¬ ¿Y que crees…? ¿Qué tu abuela no? ¿Cómo crees que salí del "hogar del jubilado"?

¬¬ cierto… tus mentiras son mejores. –musito-

_Ulquiorra no le había dicho nada, y intento no mostrar su enfado cuando ella le dijo que ese Kurosaki estuvo ahí y hablaron. _

_Le molesto que fuera a por ella, y encima, ella le mintió temiendo por el. ¿Quién era ese, al que tanto protegía? _

_Lo dejo pasar y no hablo mas del tema. _

_Cuando Orihime le enseño el dibujo que hizo de la última pagina de ese libro, se quedo estético, sorprendido, sin saber que decir o hacer… ¿Ese era el final que ella quería… el que creía que pasaría… el que deseaba…? ¿Acaso creía en los finales felices…? _

_Pero lo dejo así, era mejor. _

¿Entonces según el como acaba, eh? –dijo la pelinegra-

Pronto lo sabrás. –dijo su abuela- ¬¬ y como me vuelvas a interrumpir de corto la lengua, niña. –dijo seriamente, y ella trago saliva con dificultad-

Ha-hai… -musito-

_Tal y como Orihime se prometió quiso conocer mejor a Ulquiorra, así que estuvo haciéndole preguntas mientras el leía un libro en el escritorio de la biblioteca._

_mmm… ¿Cuántos años tienes? _

_Jm… Soy mayor que tu. –se limito a decir-_

_¿Vives aquí desde mucho? _

_Bastante. _

_¿Te gustan los dulces?_

_No._

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_Ninguno me atrae tanto como para llamarlo "favorito"._

_¿Tienes familia? –el estuvo un tiempo callado, como pensando-_

_No. –dijo al fin-_

_¿Dónde prefieres vivir… en la montaña o en la playa? –Ulquiorra la miro, entonces Orihime recordó que el castillo esta en la cima de una montaña- oh… ¿Entonces playa descartada? –el volvió la vista a su libro- bien… -murmuro- ¿Qué hacías aquí para divertirte mientras estabas solo?_

_Yo no lo llamaría diversión… -murmuro-_

_¿Te gustan los animales? ¿Qué mascota quisieras tener? ¿Puedo tener yo una…?_

_No me agradan tanto los animales como para convivir con ellos… Ni desearía tener mascotas… Y no, no puedes. _

_. ¿Por qué? –dijo con los mofletes hinchados- hace un rato me dijiste "ahora este castillo, y lo que hay en el también te pertenece. Haz lo que quieras." –le recordó-_

"_touche" –se dijo a si mismo- menos mascotas. _

_¬¬ no vale cambiar las reglas. –musito ella haciendo un puchero- mmm… ¿Cómo es que tienes ropas de mujer en mi armario? ¿Cuándo los compraste? ¿Dónde? Es que son lindas, y así le compro algo a mi mama… ¬¬ ¿O trajiste aquí a mujeres y les robaste sus ropas? –Ulquiorra la miro con una ceja alzada por sus suposiciones- _

_Llevan ahí mucho tiempo… No los compre yo. No se de donde son. Y tu ultima suposición es mentira. –respondió sus preguntas- _

_Mmm… si llevan aquí mucho… tal vez… ¡aja! –dijo Orihime- escuche la historia de que antes aquí vivía un príncipe, tal vez sean de su princesa. –dijo con ojos brillantes-¡llevo ropas de princesa…! _

_¿la historia…? –repitió Ulquiorra-_

_Si, me la contó hace mucho el señor Kurosaki, intentando asustarme. –dijo ella- Me contó que antes vivía un príncipe muy rico y guapo, pero luego vino el… -se callo-_

_Sigue. –dijo el viéndola-_

_Vino el Demonio que acabo con el y se hizo con el castillo. –dijo- jejeje casi me olvido de la historia. –rió- ¿y tu le quitaste el castillo al demonio o que? El señor kurosaki dijo que era un monstruo horrible, con cuernos y alas de demonio… Lo llamo "La Bestia". –contó- que temerario por tu parte enfrentarlo y quedarte con el castillo…_

_Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta… tan inocente era…? No pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón, ella no creía que el fuera la "Bestia". _

_Aunque, su historia estaba mal. No fue así como sucedió…_

_¡Ah! –dijo Orihime y volteo a verlo, mas pregunta:- ¿Por qué en el castillo no hay espejos? Eh estado buscando uno, pero no encontré ni un espejito ni trozo de cristal ni nada… -murmuro- ¡. al final olvidare como soy!_

"_eso pretendo yo" –pensó el- no tengo tiempo de comprar tonterías como esas…_

_¬¬ los espejos son importantes. Y más para una mujer. –dijo ella- _

_Jm… -el siguió con su libro-_

_. vale, vale… Nada de espejos. –dijo- ¬¬ pero si que tienes un peine… -murmuro, y recordó el peine de plata con el que se peina cada mañana- _

_¿Quieres quedarte sin peine…? –dijo el molesto-_

_No. –dijo deprisa, Orihime pensó otra pregunta:- ¿Sabes cantar? _

_No. _

_¿Quieres aprender?_

_No me interesa aprender cosas tan triviales… -dijo el sin apartar la vista del libro- _

_Joo… . y yo que se muchas canciones. –murmuro- Y… ¿No has pensado en hacer unas escaleras o algo, en la montaña? Es que… me costo subir. –dijo recordando su caminata- creo que hasta adelgace… -susurro- _

_Jm… no quiero que nadie venga aquí. –dijo el- _

_Ah… cierto. –musito- ¿Y como se llega a las torres que hay en este castillo? –ahora si la miro- cuando llegue aquí, vi cinco torres. Pero no hay mas escaleras para poder subir a ellas… -recordó- _

_No te preocupes por ello, jamás subirás allí. –dijo el- _

_Orihime quedo callada un tiempo, Ulquiorra suspiro aliviado pensó que ya callaría pero…_

_¿Y tienes mazmorras o algo por el estilo? ¿De esas de miedo con telarañas y esqueletos? –dijo sonriendo- ¿Y con fantasmas? _

_No hay fantasmas… -dijo el-_

_Orihime se quedo pensando, fantasmas no hay… Ósea que, si hay mazmorras y… ¡también telarañas y esqueletos! Se arrepintió por su pregunta, y rezo por jamás entrar en esas mazmorras o si quiera verlas._

_Bien, los fantasmas no me agradan… -murmuro sonriendo divertida- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –pregunto entonces- _

_Ulquiorra quedo callado, la miro unos instantes y Orihime pudo ver un gran dolor en sus ojos. _

_Volvió su vista a su libro y no contesto._

_Yo no. –dijo ella deprisa- ¡pero bueno! El destino aun me aguarda muchas sorpresas… -sonrió- _

Que raro que no interrumpas. –dijo la abuela viendo a su nieta-

Dijiste que me cortarías la lengua…

¿y te lo creíste?

Tenias una mirada asesina y parecías hablar en serio… ¬¬ me muerdo la lengua cada vez que quiero preguntar algo o comentar

Sigue así. –dijo ella asintiendo-

_Orihime pensó en hacer otra pregunta, pero entonces Ulquiorra fue quien hablo:_

_¿Y tu cuantos años tienes? _

_17. –dijo ella, y sonrió, ahora era su turno de hacer preguntas-_

_¿Te gustan los dulces?_

_¡si, me encantan! Los pastelitos son lo que mas amo, de chocolate y rellenos de cremas… -dijo con ojos brillantes-_

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito? _

_Creo que… mmm… tengo muchos… Azul, rojo, naranja, rosa, verde… -dijo pensativa-_

_¿Dónde prefieres vivir…? –pregunto sabiendo que diría Karakura-_

_Pues… aquí no se esta mal. –sonrió.- la verdad, me da igual. Donde sea… pero que no sea sola. _

_¿Qué animal te gustaría como mascota? _

_¡un perrito! *o*_

_¿Y tu familia, mujer…? –pregunto y Orihime sonrió tristemente-_

_Mi mama es una costurera, por eso me llamo Orihime. Que dice que significa: princesa tejedora. Y se me da bien coser, así que… el nombre me va bien. –murmuro- Mi mama es una buena persona, siempre me dio lo que quise. Jamás pedí mucho, pero ella siempre intento darme todo lo que pudo. Fue quien me hizo el chal rojo carmesí con el que llegue… -entonces suspiro- de mi padre no se nada. Mama no me ha hablado de el nunca, aunque el señor Kurosaki me dijo: fue un buen hombre. Me gusta imaginarme como fue… -dijo con una sonrisa- lo único que mama me dijo; hace tiempo que se fue… No se bien donde, ya que nunca me dijeron –dijo inflando los mofletes inocentemente- Y mi hermano Sora… Hace mucho que se fue a una guerra. –toco las horquillas de su pelo- el fue quien me regalo esto. Para que me acordase de el… Han pasado 8 años… y no ha vuelto. Mama dice que el también se fue… ¡pero tiene la manía de no decir donde se va la gente! –dijo haciendo un puchero con inocencia-_

_¿Y tus amigos? –pregunto-_

_¡ah! –sonrió- Tatsuki-chan es mi mejor amiga desde… siempre creo yo. También esta Nell-chan, Neliel pero la llamamos Nell. Ella es una chica ruidosa, alocada y plasta. También esta Kuchiki-san, y están Kurosaki-kun… Chad-kun y Ishida-kun… -fue diciendo- y claro… -sonrió y miro a Ulquiorra- tu también eres mi amigo. _

_Ulquiorra se quedo viéndola, sintió una calidez en su corazón que jamás creyó tener. Amigo… No esta solo… ella… la tiene a ella. _

_Y en ese mismo instante, se juro a si mismo que jamás se iría de allí, seria solo de el… Aunque… quien sabe… si algún día se lo pedía… la dejaría ir… _


	4. Chapter 4 La historia de Ulquiorra

**Capitulo 4. La historia de Ulquiorra**

_Al cabo de unos días, Ulquiorra noto que Orihime se aburría bastante y se la pasaba quejándose de todo. Entonces pensó en darle una "sorpresa". _

_Aquella mañana Orihime se levanto temprano, y leía tranquilamente el libro que Ulquiorra le recomendó como su primera lectura. _

_Justo entonces entro Ulquiorra a la biblioteca._

_Nos vamos, mujer._

_¿eh? ¿nos… vamos? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? –dijo sorprendida-_

_Jm… vamos. –dijo el con pocas ganas de repetírselo-_

_Orihime arqueo una ceja, pero fue junto el. _

_Fueron a la cocina, donde Ulquiorra le dio una cesta. _

_¿Y esto…? –murmuro ella-_

_No lo habrás, hasta que lleguemos. –dijo-_

_¿llegar… a donde? –dijo aun confusa- _

_Vio como Ulquiorra iba hacia la puerta y la abría, los rayos de sol lo iluminaron. Orihime camino hasta la puerta y dudo en salir._

_Puedes salir. –dijo el-_

_Salio y entrecerró los ojos, cuando se acostumbro a la luz, contemplo todo. No había niebla y se podía ver todo a la perfección. _

_Sonrió ampliamente, y entonces vio que Ulquiorra se iba. Corrió tras el y camino a su lado._

_Estuvo en silencio todo el camino, pero entonces llegaron a un claro. _

_Todo era césped verde, y solo habían algunos árboles de cerezo, que dejaban caer sus pétalos en el estanque cercano, de agua cristalina. En el que veías hasta los peces pasar._

_Orihime sonrió ampliamente._

_¡me llevaste de excursión! –grito alegre y lo abrazo- ¡que lindo lugar! _

_Bajo un árbol se sentaron y Orihime abrió la cesta, había comida y… ¡pastelillos de chocolate rellenos de crema! _

_¡*¬* que rico! –dijo, volteo a Ulquiorra, que se mantenía en la sombra del árbol con una capucha, al parecer no le agradaba la luz solar. Pero por ella, salio de aquel viejo castillo- gracias… muchas gracias. _

_Si tanto querías salir, haberme dicho. –dijo el- en el trato entraba cumplir tus caprichos._

_Pero como dijiste que no podía salir…_

_Sin mí. –dijo el- conmigo si. _

_Orihime sonrió, a la próxima prestaría más atención a sus palabras. _

_Ella se lo paso muy bien, estaba tumbada en la hierva tomando el sol. Mientras el estaba en la sombra tapándose del sol como podía. _

_Orihime arqueo una ceja. _

_¿No te gusta el sol?_

_Jm… no. _

_Que pena. –dijo ella- es agradable sentir el calor del sol en la piel… -cerro los ojos- _

¬¬ vale… querida nieta mia, es rarísimo que no interrumpas. –dijo la abuela- interrumpe que me canso de contar, al menos cuando interrumpías descansaba de contarte la historia.

¡aja! Lo ves, no es tan malo que interrumpa. –dijo ella- ¿así que puedo interrumpir cuando quiera?

Si… -suspiro, sabia que se iba a arrepentir-

Bien –sonrió satisfecha-

_Orihime se había quedado dormida en la hierba bajo el sol. Ulquiorra se acerco, y paso su mano por la mejilla de ella. Sintió una gran calidez y suavidad en su piel. _

_Se veía realmente hermosa así, mantenía una expresión relajada y tranquila. _

_Entonces miro el cielo, algunas nubes oscuras se juntaban y se escucharon truenos._

_Cogio en brazos a Orihime, y la llevo bajo el árbol de cerezo. _

_Se empaparían si ahora se ponía en camino hacia el castillo. _

_Se sentó y dejo a Orihime tumbada a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, y tapándola también con su capa._

_Por suerte, gracias al árbol la lluvia no llegaba a mojarlos. _

_Orihime empezó a despertarse, y al abrir los ojos escucho un trueno. Salto de golpe y se tapo los oídos. Entonces noto que aun estaba en el lugar donde había ido con Ulquiorra. _

_Volteo y vio a Ulquiorra mirándola. Otro trueno sonó y del susto se aferro a Ulquiorra._

_Mujer. Despertaste… -murmuro- _

_¿Aun seguimos aquí…? _

_Se puso a llover. Y si me ponía en camino acabaríamos con una pulmonía. Preferí quedarme aquí. –dijo el- _

_Ayy… ¿Por qué tiene que tronar? –dijo asustada- ¿sabes que si nos quedamos un rayo podría caer sobre nosotros?_

_Jm… tonterías. –dijo el- _

_Trono de nuevo y Orihime se agarro mas al brazo de Ulquiorra y escondió su rostro en su pecho, entre la capa oscura._

_Mujer… -escucho la voz casi ahogada de Ulquiorra, sintió como la mano de el cogia con fuerza su brazo, y con la otra levantaba su rostro suavemente hacia el. Orihime se quedo de piedra… Algo había cambiado en el, sus ojos… sus ojos ya no tenían ese color verdoso que a ella le gustaba. Ahora… Eran amarillos, y con un fondo verde muy oscuro casi negro. Orihime se alejo de el un poco, esos ojos no eran como los de antes.- _

_Entonces Ulquiorra la soltó. Volteo su rostro y puso sus manos en su cara. Tapándose. _

_Orihime se acerco._

_¿estas… bien? _

_¡aléjate! –grito el- _

_Ul-ulquiorra… -murmuro acercándose, noto como el se tensaba. Puso su mano en el hombro de el, y con la otra intento quitarle las manos de su rostro. Pero el, de un movimiento rápido la cogio de las muñecas y la ponía bajo el en el suelo. Ambos muy cerca.- _

_Orihime tenia la respiración agitada, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo. _

_El estaba tan cerca de ellos, y esos ojos oscuros que a cualquiera asustarían a ella atraían. _

_Estaba demasiado cerca, y conseguía que su corazón se acelerase al máximo. _

_El acerco su rostro mas al de ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, desvío su mirada hacia su cuello. Que estaba al descubierto. _

_Apretó mas las muñecas de ella, que gimió de dolor. _

_Ulquiorra poso sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, y paso su lengua por ella. Haciendo estremecer a Orihime. _

_Ul… Ulquiorra… -murmuro, casi gimió- _

_El empezó a dar pequeño besos, casi rozando la piel de ella con suavidad y ternura. Haciendo que ella soltase suspiros._

¡Abuela! ¬/¬ pervertida, ya se porque te gusta la historia. –murmuro- ¿no será que mama quiere que tener conmigo una charla sobre "eso" y te mando a ti?

No querida, aunque ya me ofrecí yo para contarte todo con detalle sobre "eso" –dijo la abuela y le paso un escalofrió a la pelinegra-

_Orihime intento zafarse pero no pudo, Ulquiorra seguía besando su cuello y lamiéndolo. Entonces Orihime vio como apartaba su rostro de su cuello y la miro fijamente. _

_Mu… mujer… -dijo con voz profunda y extremadamente sensual para Orihime- _

_Acerco su rostro a ella, ambos se miraban a los ojos y parecían entenderse con esa sola mirada. Orihime dejo de forcejear, se relajo y espero que pasara lo que creía que pasaría…_

_Sus labios apenas se rozaron, pero pareció quemar su piel, suspiro y noto que le soltaba las muñecas y pasaba sus manos por su rostro, dejándolas en sus mejillas. Que ardían entre sus manos frías. _

_Entonces noto como giraba su rostro, arqueo una ceja confusa, entonces miro de reojo y vio como abría un poco la boca, de la cual sobresalían unos pequeños colmillos blancos. _

_Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y entonces vio como acercaba su boca a su cuello. Orihime intento apartarlo pero no pudo. _

_Y lo ultimo que sintió, fue un agudo dolor en su cuello, como si le quitaran la vida._

¡Es un vampiro! –grito la pelinegra- *o* como crepúsculo…

¡no! –grito su abuela y le dio un bastonazo-

¡ AY! –grito de dolor- ¿ya vale no, abuela?

No es un vampiro, estate atenta. –murmuro-

_Orihime despertó en su cuarto, se levanto y se toco la cabeza, le daba vueltas y le dolía. Toco su cuello, y pudo notar como una pequeña herida. Se levanto y corrió a la puerta, estaba cerrada. Fue a la ventana, cerrada. Aunque, miro hacia abajo. Estaba muy alto ¿Qué iba a hacer aunque estuviera abierta?_

_Entonces volteo, y Ulquiorra estaba ahí. Dio un gritito del susto._

_Ahora… ya no querrás estar aquí. –dijo el- si quieres vete. –Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida- pero antes, déjame contarte… La historia de este castillo, y de mí._

_Orihime confundida lo miro. El se acerco hasta ella, hasta llegar a su lado. Orihime no lo miro a los ojos, solo de reojo._

_¿Ahora me temes…? _

_N-no… -murmuro- solo… me sorprendiste… _

_Eres… confusa, mujer. –dijo el- deberías temerme._

_¿Por qué? –pregunto y luego bajo la mirada- oh… me-mejor cuéntame la historia…_

¿me vas a contar historia que esta dentro de la historia que me estas contando? Abuela, dime por favor que la historia de la historia no tiene otra historia. –dijo la pelinegra-

Ya veremos, si no te callas tal vez si.

_Se sentaron en la cama y Ulquiorra empezó a hablar:_

_Antes que nada, te diré que yo soy el príncipe de este castillo. –dijo y Orihime quedo boquiabierta-_

_¿¡el príncipe de este castillo?! –repitio gritando- ¡pero… la Bestia…!_

_Déjame contar, mujer. _

¡Ja! En lo de interrumpir nos parecemos. –dijo la pelinegra-

Argh… -gruño la abuela y le dio un bastonazo-

'_Yo era el príncipe de este castillo, y dueño de los alrededores. Estaba prometido, a una bella princesa. _

_Todo iba bien, éramos felices y nos íbamos a casar pronto. Pero… un día… _

_Un hombre extraño llego al castillo, no lo había visto en mi vida y no parecía buena persona. Dijo que era un peregrino y que deseaba quedarse en mi castillo a descansar. Yo no le deje pasar y le dije que se fuera._

_El, enfadado murmuro algo. Y saco una piedra redonda, no, era un cristal… Un cristal negro oscuro, brillaba con fuerza y me atraía hacia el. _

_Entonces con ese cristal me toco, y… _

_Me convertid en una Bestia, en un monstruo… en el Demonio. _

_Cuando desperté, estaba en medio del castillo en el suelo boca abajo. Ese hombre ya no estaba, y todos estaban muertos, excepto mi prometida._

_Yo los había matado a todos, fue lo que me dijo. _

_Nuestra relación fue diferente desde entonces, ya no éramos felices. Ya no me trataba como antes, me temía. Y no se acercaba a mí. _

_Un día, dijo que se iría. Le pregunte porque y me dijo que era un monstruo. _

_Se fue a Karakura, me entere de que se caso y tuvo una hija…_

_Me quede solo. _

_Con el tiempo logre controlar mi "demonio interno" y me hice con los alrededores. _

_Lo demás lo sabrás por historias de su aldea… Yo soy la horrible Bestia de este castillo.'_

_Miro a Orihime, quien estaba seria. No mostraba ni una emoción, ni una expresión…_

_Entonces se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_Lo siento mucho… ahora comprendo… -murmuro Orihime- que solo debes haber estado… -empezó a acariciar su cabeza como a un niño pequeño, Ulquiorra la abrazo también y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella- ahora ya se porque querías que me quedase… para hacerte compañía… Ulquiorra… -el apretó mas el abrazo-_

_Estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Para ambos placentero ese abrazo, era… mágico. _

_Orihime se separo un poco de el, y lo miro a los ojos. Que tenían un brillo de felicidad. _

_Mujer… entenderé si te quieres ir… -murmuro- soy… un asesino… un monstruo… no quiero acerté daño a ti también… _

_No. –negó ella- me quedare. –Ulquiorra se sorprendió- no me iré de tu lado, nunca, nunca jamás. ¡no te dejare solo! –Ahora, la que se sorprendió era Orihime. Ulquiorra se había abalanzado sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza-_

_Ul… ulquiorra. –murmuro sonrojada- _

_Mujer… -dijo el y la miro a los ojos- perdóname… -toco su herida-_

_No importa. –dijo ella- no importa… -sonrió- pero… ¿tienes complejos de vampiro o algo? Eso de morderme en el cuello… _

_Lo siento… No soy un vampiro. –negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida- soy peor. –dijo ahora serio- _

_No. –dijo ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de el, para que la mirase- no eres peor… Ni horrible… ni un monstruo, demonio o bestia, o como quieras llamarte. –negó con la cabeza- eres una buena persona. –sonrió- Me lo has demostrado. _

_¿Cómo? ¿mordiéndote…? –dijo el-_

_No me refiero a lo de ahora hace poco, si no, en todo el tiempo en el que estuve contigo… -murmuro- Me has protegido, enseñado a leer, escribir… Y te portaste bien conmigo. _

_Eres demasiado buena, mujer. –murmuro el y por un impulso le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la frente. Orihime se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonrojo- Hay algo… mas que no te dije… -murmuro, Orihime presto atención- mi prometida… al ir a Karakura te dije que se caso y tuvo una hija… -empezó a decir- esa hija… es… tu abuela_

¡que fuerte! –dijo la pelinegra viendo a su abuela- oye… ¬¬ esto es mas telenovela que una historia… no me extrañe porque te gusto tanto, abuela.

¿me dejas seguir o callo?

Sigue, sigue.

_Orihime quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Su abuela… la prometida de Ulquiorra… la mujer a la que el alguna vez amo… por eso la había traído ahí… para ver cuanto se parecía a su abuela? Aunque, ahora caía… ¡era nieta de una princesa!_

Espero que les guste este capitulo

Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir leyendo mi fic:

**Kumikoson4**

**Inviernosinluna**

**Mina-sama12**

**Lobalunallena**

**Yanu-chan**

**Anajudy**

No olviden dejar reviews

.

.

.

.

V


	5. Chapter 5 Lo complicado del amor

**Capitulo 5. Lo complicado del amor**

_Orihime se aparto de el un poco. _

_¿Me has ordenado venir… para hacerte compañía… o ver la familia de tu antiguo amor? –pregunto Orihime-_

_Ambas cosas… -murmuro- al principio, para verte. Y luego te diría que te fueras, pero… -por una vez, callo y no tuvo respuesta para su pregunta- _

_La única razón… por la que me trataste bien, fue… por mi abuela… -dijo y sintió un gran dolor en el corazón, ¿sentía celos…?- _

_Mujer… _

_Ulquiorra. –dijo ella seria- ¿Cómo habría sido todo si… yo no fuera su nieta?_

_Diferente. –dijo el- _

_Orihime sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¡solo fue así con ella por su abuela…!_

_¡tonto! –le grito y se fue corriendo de ahí, salio de la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Donde lloro.- _

_Orihime se dio cuenta de que, en ese tiempo que estuvo con el… Le fue cogiendo cariño, y ese cariño se hizo amor. Y ahora, lloraba porque el aun amaba a su abuela… _

_Escucho que tocaron a la puerta, ella no abrió, y entonces la puerta se abrió. _

_Ella estaba de espaldas y se secaba las lágrimas._

_¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto-_

_M-me mentiste… -dijo ella como excusa-_

_Esa no es razón para llorar. –dijo el- _

_S-soy sensible… -murmuro, sintió como el cogia su mano y la volteaba. La hizo mirar a sus ojos, que lograron hacer que dejase de llorar- eres un tonto… -murmuro- _

_Entonces el no dijo nada, empezó a caminar con ella aun cogida de la mano. Y Orihime fue tras el. _

_Llegaron al salón principal, donde Ulquiorra la paro al lado de un marco que tenia una cortina tapando el cuadro. Quito la cortina y Orihime miro a la mujer que había pintado en el…_

_Realmente hermosa, de cabellos anaranjados levemente ondulados, de tez blanca y ojos azules. Llevaba un hermoso vestido y en su cabeza… una corona con brillantes. _

_Abuela… -murmuro- _

_Si… -murmuro el- jamás la olvide, y jamás lo are. Pero… ya no la amo. Deje de amarla el día en que me dejo por… por ser "así". _

_¡pero eso no fue tu culpa… el hombre ese te hizo algo…! –grito Orihime- _

_No la culpo. –dijo el- no se que tuvo que vivir mientras… no era yo… No la culpo por irse. Ahora… soy una Bestia sin corazón. –dijo y mientras dijo eso, abrió un poco su camisa y dejo ver en medio de su pecho, un agujero negro- fue donde el me toco… y me arranco el corazón… _

_Orihime se acerco y estiro su mano hacia el agujero. Pero no llego a tocarlo. _

_No te lo quito. –dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra- aun hay algo que late dentro de ti… -murmuro- sigues siendo humano… sigues… teniendo corazón… nadie puede quitarle el corazón a nadie, solo que… lo olvidaste por culpa de ese "demonio interno". _

_Siempre me acabas sorprendiendo, mujer. –dijo y volvió a tapar su pecho- _

_Ulquiorra suspiro, y entonces quito el cuadro de la pared._

_¿Qué haces?_

_Hace mucho… que no pinta nada ahí. –dijo y lo cubrió con el manto de antes- _

_Un segundo… -dijo Orihime- ¡soy una princesa! ¿no? _

_Si. –dio el- ¿Qué tiene de divertido? –dijo ya que ella sonreía-_

_Pues… no se… pero, siempre quise ser una princesa. Me gustan esas coronas, y podría tener todos los pastelillos de crema que quisiera… -murmuro- ¡y resulta ser que soy una! –rió- increíble… _

_Jm… si. –susurro el- _

_Orihime sintió una gran alegría cuando Ulquiorra quito el cuadro. Era como decir, "mi corazón esta libre para pertenecer a otra". Y ella… seria esa otra. _

_Jamás lo dejaría, siempre estaría con el, y haría lo que le pidiera… Si deseaba que fuera su amiga, lo seria… Si deseaba algo más que amistad… también se lo daría. _

_Quería verlo sonreír, costase lo que costase… Lo amaba de verdad. _

¡Pero que bonito! –exclamo Orihime viendo a su abuela- espero que esa parejita termine junta…

Aj… creo que jamás llegare al final. –murmuro su abuela- ¡si interrumpes cada dos por tres jamás sabrás! –le grito-

¬¬ jo… pero mira como te pones, abuela. Relax, relax… -dijo intentando calmarla-

_Pasaron dos días desde que Ulquiorra le contó la verdad, Orihime sentía que cada vez lo amaba más y más… Pero no se atrevía a decirle, ya que tenia miedo de que la rechazase y la echara del castillo y jamás volver a verlo. _

_Pero justo esa mañana, Ulquiorra le dijo algo que la sorprendió:_

_Puedes bajar a Karakura. _

_¿¡que!? –grito-_

_Jm… que puedes bajar… -murmuro- pero… A la noche ya debes estar aquí. _

_¡si, si… te lo prometo! –dijo feliz Orihime y lo abrazo- ¡gracias, gracias Ulquiorra! _

_Jm… vete antes de que cambie de opinión. _

_¡hai! –fue a su cuarto y se puso su chal rojo, bajo de nuevo al salón y fue hacia la puerta. Donde Ulquiorra la esperaba- _

_Te acompañare. –dijo el- cuando lleguemos a la aldea, iras sola ya…_

_Hai. _

_Bajaron la montaña en silencio, pero Orihime iba sonriendo alegremente. Al salir del bosque y ver su aldea sonrió mas._

_Pero antes de poder irse corriendo, Ulquiorra la paro._

_Ella con miedo volteo, ¿cambio de opinión?_

_Toma –le puso una pulsera- _

_¿uh? –ella confusa lo miro-_

_Mientras lo lleves estarás bien, y si necesitas mi ayuda… Solo debes decir mi nombre. Acudiré a ti. –dijo el, volteo y desapareció en el oscuro bosque-_

_Orihime feliz fue hacia la aldea y al llegar, las personas se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un fantasma. Ella saludaba alegremente a todos._

_¡Orihime! –escucho el grito de Ichigo-_

_¡Kurosaki-kun! –grito ella y ambos se abrazaron-_

_Creí… dios… estas viva._

_Si –sonrió- _

_¡Orihime! –escucho el grito de sus amigos, todos estaban ahí, se abrazaron y se saludaron- _

_¿Mi madre…? –pregunto la pelinaranja-_

_Donde siempre. –sonrió Tatsuki- _

_Voy a verla… -pero justo al voltear se topo con Isshin y Ryuken- ¡Señor Kurosaki, señor Ishida!_

_¡baya preciosa…! ¿escapaste de las garras de la bestia? –rió Isshin-_

_No… -negó- me dejo venir. –sonrió dejando a los presentes confusos- voy a ver a mi madre. –saludo y fue a donde su madre-_

_Al llegar a su casa y entrar, su madre la vio. Por un momento no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Creyendo que era solo un espejismo._

_Ma… -pero antes de que Orihime terminase la frase, su madre ya sollozaba en sus brazos- ma…_

_¡Hija… Orihime…! ¡estas viva… gracias a Dios…! –lloriqueo su madre- hija… hija mia… _

_Mama… -ella también la abrazo, jamás creyó que se verían de nuevo- _

_Orihime le contó todo a su madre, desde Ulquiorra hasta que su abuela fue una princesa._

_¡Dios santo! –dijo su madre- ¿Mi madre… una princesa? _

_Si, si. –asintió Orihime- ¡y sabes! Ulquiorra me enseño a leer y a escribir. _

_¿en serio?_

_¡si! es genial… -sonrió sonrojada-_

_Parece que estés enamorada de el. –rió su madre, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada- ¡no me digas! ¿lo amas…?_

_Ma-ma… -murmuro- c-creo que si… _

_¿crees?_

_¡esta bien! ¡lo amo, lo amo mucho… muchísimo! Daria mi vida por el. –sonrió tiernamente, su madre silbo-_

_Ha eso llamo yo amor verdadero. –dijo- ¿Cuánto más te quedaras?_

_A la noche debo estar ya ahí… Pero le pediré que me deje bajar mas a menudo ¿vale? _

_Esta bien… -sonrió su madre y se alegro por ver feliz a su hija- hija… no es por… por que sea tu madre, y te sobreproteja. Pero… el… es un demo…_

_¡ni lo menciones! –dijo ella- el es humano, como tu y yo. ¡y es al hombre al que amo, así que acéptalo! _

_Baya que carácter se saco la señorita. –dijo su madre- bien… bien… pero luego no te quejes. _

_¿quejarme?_

_Hace días que algunos planean ir a matar al dem… digo, Ulquiorra y salvarte. –murmuro su madre como si de un cotilleo se tratase- ahora que saben que estas viva, no dudaran. No te dejaran ir. _

_No… -se asusto- Prometí volver… se lo prometí… _

_Lo se, hija. _

_A la tarde, cuando se disponía a irse. Justo antes de salir de la aldea, Ichigo y sus amigos, y algunos más la pararon._

_Orihime, no vayas. No estas obligada a ir. –dijo Ichigo- no debes ir. _

_Kurosaki-kun, prometí volver. ¡Nos vemos! –quiso irse, pero Ichigo la cogio del brazo-_

_¡tú no te vas…! ¿Qué te hizo… te amenazo…? ¡podremos con el, todos juntos! _

_No… no… te equivocas… su-suéltame… -murmuro zafándose- _

_No te preocupes Orihime. No volverás ahí. –dijo el padre de Ichigo-_

_No dejaremos que te atormente más esa Bestia. –dijo el padre de Uryu- _

_No… no es lo que parece… el… no es… yo… -murmuraba Orihime- _

_Lo ven, le manipula la mente. –dijo Ichigo- lo mataremos y te salvaremos. _

_¡no! –grito ella, llamando la atención- ¡suéltame, déjenme…! ¡El no es un monstruo… es humano… no me hizo nada malo…! –pero no parecían escucharla, si no que la veían como a una loca-_

_Orihime volteo y se fue corriendo, pero la pararon y la sujetaron con fuerza._

_¡aah, soltadme! –grito zafándose, pero no podía contra ellos- ¡suéltenme…! _

_Entonces Ichigo le cogio la pulsera que le había dado Ulquiorra._

_¡no, dame eso! –grito ella-_

_¿Qué es…? ¿con esto te manipula? –murmuro- _

_¡no… no! –grito ella, pero Ichigo lo tiro al suelo y lo piso, rompiéndolo- ¡NO! –grito-_

_Se pudo soltar y fue directa a Ichigo, al cual le dio una bofetada. Ichigo se quedo sorprendido… ¿Orihime pegándole…? Esa no era la Orihime que conoció. _

_Tonto… -murmuro Orihime- _

_¡Ahí viene! ¡la Bestia! –grito entonces alguien-_

_¡el demonio, corran! –gritaron y la gente se fue- _

_Orihime volteo y en el cielo vio a… ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Era el? _

_Solo podía ver una figura oscura, de alas grandes de murciélago negras, cuernos… ¿Ese era su "demonio interno"? _

_Ulquiorra aterrizo a su lado, y quedo de pie junto ella._

_Nos vamos, mujer. –dijo-_

_Hai. –ella asintió y camino hacia el- _

_Orihime… -Ichigo dio un paso hacia ella-_

_¡No! –grito ella- aléjate, Ichigo. –dijo de forma seria- _

_Orihime dejo que Ulquiorra la cogiera por la cintura para poder cargarla estilo princesa. Orihime paso sus brazos por el cuello de el, y miro una ultima vez a Ichigo, que estaba de piedra._

_Entonces, Orihime vio a Uryu con un arco que apuntaba a ellos._

_No… no… ¡no! ¡NO! –grito Orihime pero la flecha se disparo y acabo en el costado de Ulquiorra, que gimió de dolor- _

_Argh… -pero antes de que otra le diera, alzo el vuelo y fue directo al castillo-_

_Cuando llegaron, Orihime lo llevo a su habitación, donde lo tumbo ya cuando estaba en forma humana. _

_Mujer… -murmuro- debes curar la herida…_

_Ha-hai. –dijo ella, con lagrimas en los ojos- _

_No llores… no es para llorar._

_¡si lo es! ¡estas herido! –grito llorando- _

_Le quito la flecha y le saco un gemido de dolor. _

_Lo siento… -murmuro ella, no sabia como curarlo, y la herida se veía muy fea-_

_A llegado a mis órganos internos… -murmuro el- _

_No dejare que mueras… -dijo ella- no… tú no morirás. –se seco las lagrimas y lo abrazo. Acerco su boca al oído de el- te amo… Ulquiorra… _

_El abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, y correspondió al abrazo de ella. Lo ultimo que quería ver antes de morir era ver su rostro… _

_Pero entonces vio un aura anaranjada rodearlos._

_¿Qué…? –murmuro-_

_¿eh? –Orihime también miro extrañada-_

_Tus horquillas… -murmuro Ulquiorra viendo que faltaban unos pétalos- ¿tienen este poder?_

_Entonces Orihime miro el sitio de la herida, se estaba currando… _

_Ulquiorra se levanto, no le dolía. Y sentía que estaba mejor. El aura naranja desapareció cuando la herida se curo del todo. Y los pétalos restantes volvieron a su sitio. _

_Me curaste… -murmuro mirando a Orihime quien solo lo abrazo con fuerza-_

_¡tonto… porque bajaste! –le grito- _

_La pulsera se había roto, pensé que... –pero no termino la frase-_

_Estabas preocupado… por mi… -musito ella y sonrió- _

_Mujer… -murmuro el- _

_Ul…quiorra… -musito ella, ambos iban acercando sus rostros- y-yo… te… te amo…_

_No espero su respuesta, no dejo que le contestase. Ella misma corto la distancia y lo beso. _

_Orihime sintió como el pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca, para profundizar el beso. Y la otra por su cintura para atraerla mas a el. _

_Orihime mantenía sus pequeñas manos temblorosas en el abdomen bien formado de el… _

¬¬ Abuela… -dijo entre dientes-

¿Qué? ¡la historia es así, a mi no me mires…!

Sáltate ese trozo. –dijo roja como tomate-

Bien… como quieras… tu te lo pierdes.

¬¬ b-bien…

Ya te la contare cuando seas mas mayor jejejeje

¬¬ Abu…

_Ulquiorra admiraba a **su mujer **que dormía boca abajo con los ojos cerrados, las mantas la tapaban hasta las caderas y su cabello tapaba su espalda. _

_Extendió su mano hasta el rostro de ella, quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, que permanecía sereno. _

_Sentía que su "corazón" latía de nuevo. _

_Entonces Orihime se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos poco a poco… Al principio veía borroso, pero luego, vio perfectamente a Ulquiorra._

_Se sonrojo al instante al verlo, las sabanas lo tapaban hasta la cintura y se veia perfectamente su abdomen perfecto y bien formado. Con aquel agujero negro en medio de su pecho._

_El la miraba fijamente. _

_Orihime sonrió, se levanto y le dio un beso corto en los labios. _

_Buenos días. –dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino la mañana y aquel oscuro castillo- _

_Jm… Buenos días –dijo el dándole otro beso corto. Después la miro fijamente- ayer… no me dejaste responderte. _

_¿eh? –Orihime recordó que ella le dijo "te amo" y lo beso sin dejarle responder. Se sonrojo-_

_El se acerco a su oído, Orihime tembló al sentir su aliento en su cuello. _

_Te amo… mujer… -dijo con voz sensual y ronca- _

_Orihime sobrio ampliamente. _

_Ulquiorra se separo de ella y la miro fijamente, y veía como ella sonreía sonrojada. Deseo que aquel momento durase para siempre. _

_Pero… por desgracia… en un cuento de hadas siempre hay "alguien" que debe arruinar las cosas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review? **

**¡ah! Gracias por los comentarios que dejaron en el capitulo anterior, me alegra que les guste mi fic ^^ si quieren se pasan por mi cuenta tengo otros fics de UlquiHime: Titanic /una versión moderna y con Ulquihime/ Susurros en la Oscuridad /one-shot/ Reencuentro familiar /one-shot/ **

**Gracias por sus coments: mina-sama12, kumikoson4, lobalunallena, Yoruichi00, anajudy, y Guest ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. La maldición que solo tú puedes curar.**

_Ambos estaban en la biblioteca, supuestamente Ulquiorra "enseñaba" a Orihime escribir, leer… Lo de siempre. _

_Aunque ambos solo se dirigían miradas indiscretas por encima de sus libros, y sonreían felices._

_En fin, todo menos estudiando._

Igual que yo en clase… -dijo con una risita Orihime-

¬¬ ¿Qué dices niña?

Nada. –dijo deprisa- ¿por donde ibas? –cambio de tema-

_Entonces Orihime recordó algo, se levanto de golpe de su sitio dejando el libro que "leía" en la mesa. Y fue hasta la estantería donde dejo el libro de dibujos "Bella y la Bestia"._

_Cogio el libro con una sonrisa, y volvió a su sitio. Ulquiorra la miraba con una ceja alzada._

_¿Te acuerdas del libro…? –murmuro Orihime- ¿No te suena a ti de algo…? _

_Jm… ese libro… es mío. –dijo el bajando su rostro apenado- _

_¿tuyo? ¡que bien dibujas! –sonrió Orihime- espera… ¿Por qué harías un libro como este?_

_De pequeño… tenía sueños extraños, y dibuje todo lo que soñaba. Hasta formar un libro. –explico, tomo el libro y abrió por la última pagina, donde estaba el dibujo que hizo Orihime- este no es el final… _

_¿Qué? –musito Orihime- _

_Yo arranque la última página, cuando soñé el final… _

_¿el… final… de tu vida?_

_Si. –dijo el- mira bien los dibujos, un Demonio y una bella mujer de cabellos anaranjados. ¿a quien te recuerda?_

_¡nosotros! –dijo ella- claro… ya decía que me sonaba –asintió y miro el libro- ¿Cuál es el final? –se atrevió a preguntar- _

_No quiero… que lo sepas. _

_Por favor, cuéntamelo. –pidió ella- _

_Suspiro y la miro – La Bestia muere, y el príncipe salva a la princesa de sus garras, ambos se ven felices… Y como todo final, se casan y viven felices… _

_Orihime parpadeo, ¿Un príncipe la salvaría y ella se casaría con el? _

_Rió. Ulquiorra dirigió una mirada seria a ella._

_¿Por qué ríes? _

_Porque… tu eres mi príncipe, y te amo… Jamás me casaría con otro… que no fueras tú. –dijo sonrojada- _

_Todo ha sucedido ya. –dijo el, y saco otro libro idéntico a ese, paso las paginas y enseño los dibujos- cuando aparece el hombre misterioso, que me convirtió en esto y me arrebato el corazón. Cuando mi prometida se fue de mi lado, por ser como soy… Y, luego yo… te secuestre y te obligue a quedarte. Lo único que falla,… es que te enamoraste de mi y yo de ti. –la miro y Orihime se sonrojo- tu también te iras de mi lado…_

_No, no… -negó ella rotundamente- jamás. ¡te prometí no dejarte solo nunca mas! ¡No hay nada que me separe de ti! _

_De nuevo sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, Ulquiorra sentía como su "corazón" latía con fuerza. Entonces toco su pecho, noto algo… Algo diferente. El agujero de su pecho, era más pequeño. _

_Mi maldición… -murmuro- _

_¿Qué? –dijo confusa ella-_

_La maldición que me puso aquel hombre, esta… desapareciendo. _

_¿Cómo dices? _

_Tu. –se acerco mas a ella- solo tu puedes curarme de esta maldición… pero ¿Cómo? _

_Orihime había entendido, le dio un beso corto en la mejilla. – con amor,… Ulquiorra –dijo ella como respuesta, dejando a Ulquiorra confuso y estupefacto.- _

_Ella solo sonreía mientras acariciaba su rostro. _

_Mientras tenías la medición, siempre estuviste solo. Siendo un "monstruo". Pero ahora, no estas solo y has cambiado… Tu no eres un monstruo –dijo ella sonriendo- _

_Justo en ese momento escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ambos quedaron callados, Ulquiorra se levanto y se fue hacia la sala principal. Orihime preocupada fue tras el, y quedaron enfrente de la puerta… Ulquiorra abrió y Orihime se llevo las manos al pecho. Suspiro aliviada. _

_Ya no había nadie ahí. _

_Cuanto tiempo, Ulquiorra. –escucharon una voz, voltearon y ahí había alguien encapuchado. Sentado en el sillón donde Ulquiorra suele estar- y baya… Que hermosa mujer tienes contigo. Me sorprende que aun no se haya ido con otro… _

_Ulquiorra gruño, apretó sus puños y se puso delante de Orihime._

_¿Quién… es? –musito ella-_

_Quien me puso esta maldición. –dijo el- _

_Orihime dirigió la mirada al sujeto, que se quito la capucha y dejo ver su rostro. Su cabello marrón oscuro, dejando solo un mechón caer sobre su rostro, sus ojos profundos parecían atravesarlos y una pequeña sonrisa incomoda era dedicada hacia ellos._

_Mi nombres Aizen… -dijo viendo a Orihime-_

¡se llama como el idiota de mi clase! –gruño Orihime y apretó sus puños- siempre anda molestando y metiéndose en líos…

¬¬ ya te dije que no solo tus amigos tienen esos nombres. –dijo su abuela-

¡el no es mi amigo! –dijo ella hinchando sus mofletes molesta-

Lo que digas… -murmuro-

_Ulquiorra le dirigió una fría mirada. Y tapo mas a Orihime, intentando hacer un muro protector que no dejase que Aizen la mirase…_

_¿Qué quieres, Aizen…? –pregunto de mala manera-_

_Solo vine a ver a tu mujercita. –dijo, parecía divertirse- _

_¡ya deja de atormentarme! ¡vete! –le grito- _

_Relájate, Ulquiorra. –dijo el tranquilo- no te alteres tanto, no vine ha haceros daño… ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi viejo amigo…?_

_No somos amigos. –dijo el-_

_¿aun me odias…? ¡por favor! Si fue hace mucho cuando te puse esta "maldición". Además… no vine a visitarte justo a ti… -dirigió su mirada hacia Orihime- vine a verte a ti. _

_¿A mi? –dijo ella asustada, y Ulquiorra se tenso mas- _

_Tranquilo, Ulquiorra… vengo con buenas intenciones. –sonrió- Orihime… ¿Eres feliz? _

_S-si… -Orihime no entendió la pregunta, pero si era feliz- _

_Jm… Tú tienes un gran don. –dijo- Curaste muy bien a Ulquiorra. ¿Sabes? El también tiene un gran don, puede ver el futuro… pequeñas imágenes que muestran lo esencial. De pequeño ya viste toda tu vida… O al menos, puntos importantes. Sabias también que yo llegaría… -no aparto la vista ni un momento de ellos- pero, ese Don a mi no me interesa… es el tuyo, Orihime. ¿Sabias que son esas horquillas la fuente de tu poder?_

_Orihime se llevo las manos a sus horquillas. En el libro donde aparece el dibujo de sus horquillas ya había leído sobre su "Don". _

_¿Leíste el libro, no? –dijo Aizen- veo que si… Pero, no solo curaste sus heridas. También lo volviste mas "humano". Has logrado deshacer mi maldición… Y me impresiono. Por eso vine. _

_¿Deshacer… la maldición? –repitió Ulquiorra- _

_Mis horquillas… -Orihime las toco y sonrió. ¿Sabría aquello su hermano cuando se las regalo?- _

_Gracias por tu información, ahora vete. –dijo Ulquiorra- _

_No te creas que mi información es gratis… -dijo el- ¡Quiero tu poder! –miro fijamente a Orihime- _

_¡NO! –grito Ulquiorra- ¡no permitiré que toques a **mi** Orihime!_

_Orihime se sonrojo al escuchar ese "mi" delante de su nombre en la frase de Ulquiorra, sonrió levemente y miro de reojo a Ulquiorra. Sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, de acuerdo estaban en una situación seria pero no pudo evitar sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo…_

¿Y que hará Aizen? ¿La secuestrara? –pregunto Orihime-

¡Niña tonta! ¿¡porque me interrumpes!? –grito y otro bastonazo-

Ay dios… creo que en ve de recuperarme de mi resfriado estoy empeorando… y creo que terminare en urgencias. –murmuro para si misma acurrucándose entre las sabanas adolorida-

Bueno… por donde iba… mmm… ah si. –asintió y empezó a contar de nuevo:-

_Aizen sonrió y de debajo de su capa desenvaino su espada._

_Orihime sintió un aire denso y pesado, retrocedió un paso._

_Aléjate mas… -escucho la voz de Ulquiorra, totalmente diferente con la que le solía hablar, esta vez fría y tenebrosa- _

_Hai… -no dudo en alejarse, y vio como alrededor de Ulquiorra aparecía un aura obscura y verdosa-_

_Cuando esa aura desaparecía y se hacia menos densa, pudo ver a un Ulquiorra totalmente diferente al de antes… Este se parecía al monstruo del libro que el tenia. Y en una de sus manos tenia una especie de lanza verde._

_Orihime sentía una energía poderosa que provenía de el, poderosa y aterradora. Pero no tembló, ni se aterrorizo… _

_Solo junto sus manos y rezo para que no le pasase nada a su amado…_

_JM… ¿Vas a pelear? –pregunto alzando una ceja, desvió su mirada hacia Orihime- ¿No le temes? _

_No. –dijo firme ella-_

_Je… -sonrió de lado arrogante- Dime Orihime… ¿Sabes como termina el libro de Ulquiorra, cierto? –ella apretó los puños y frunció el ceño- veo que si… El morirá, y tu te iras con otro…_

_¡No es cierto! –grito ella, su voz resonó en la sala- no… no morirá, ni yo me iré con otro. El futuro se puede cambiar… _

_Entonces Aizen guardo su espada._

_No tendría sentido matarte… -murmuro- prefiero que sufras… Se como termina el libro, y vosotros también. Verle morir y tu saber que se ira con otro, será mas doloroso que matarte en un segundo. –dijo y rió, mientras desaparecía-_

_Ulquiorra volvió a su forma normal humana, Orihime corrió hacia el y lo abrazo. _

_Ulquiorra le devolvió el abrazo…_

_Tranquila… -murmuro con voz dulce y tranquila, acariciando el cabello de ella- Juro…te prometo… que no pasara. No moriré…_

_Y yo estaré contigo. –dijo ella sonriéndole- por siempre. _

Uf… menos mal, no les hizo nada. –murmuro Orihime-

¿Por qué… Orihime… porque interrumpes? –murmuro harta-

Jo abu… es que te enrollas mucho y si no digo algo me duermo. –murmuro y le dio un bastonazo de nuevo-

¡AAUCH! –grito-

Jesús.

_A la noche ambos estaban en la misma cama, en la de el. Orihime apenada acabo siendo convencida por el y acepto entrar._

_Ambos estaban recostados y abrazados, Orihime tenía la cabeza en el pecho de el y el acariciaba su cabeza suavemente…_

_¿Por qué quería mi poder Aizen…? –pregunto Orihime-_

_No lo se… -susurro- pero, no dejare que se acerque a ti. _

_Entonces ella se levanto y se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas estilo indio y junto sus manos en el pecho de el. Ulquiorra arqueo una ceja y la mira fijamente confuso. _

_¿Qué haces…? –pregunto-_

_Mmm… no funciona. –hizo un puchero que le pareció tierno- _

_¿Qué no funciono? –pregunto con una pequeñita sonrisa divertida-_

_Curarte. –dijo ella aun de morros- tú mismo dijiste, yo, solo yo puedo curarte de tu maldición. Así que pensé que… en empezar a cu-curarte… -murmuro bajando la vista sonrojada- _

_El se levanto y quedo frente a ella, le dio un beso corto en los labios._

_Gracias… -murmuro- _

_Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. _

_Todo iba bien para la feliz pareja, pero… Lo que no sabían era lo que sucedía en la aldea al pie de las montañas en Karakura…_

_En la casa de los Kurosaki._

_¡Estoy harto…! Voy a rescatar a Orihime, ¡¿Quién viene conmigo?! –grito Ichigo-_

_Cuenta conmigo –dijo Rukia-_

_Y conmigo. –dijo Ishida y Chad asintió, los demás aldeanos también asentían y se unían- _

_Bien… les contare mi plan. –dijo Ichigo serio- _

¡Eh, eh… alto ahí! Abu, ¿Cómo sabes tu lo que paso ahí, eh? –dijo ella- ¬¬ se supone que solo sabes la historia de Orihime y Ulquiorra… ¿Cómo sabes lo que paso en Karakura?

Pues… luego ahí se entero la gente y todos se contaron la historia y bueno, ya sabes que cotilla es la gente… -empezó a murmurar- ¡un momento! Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, tu te lo crees y punto, leñe… -dijo y le apropió un bastonazo-

¡AUUH, PERO DEJA DE PEGARME! –grito echando fuego por la boca-

¬¬ esta mal gritarle a una anciana… soy vieja pero no sorda.

Lo siento… -murmuro- ¡pero que digo, eres tu la maltratadora! .

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ **

**Prox capi:::**

**El cumpleaños de Orihime **

**¿Merece algún comentario? Espero que si jeje :D**


	7. Chapter 7 El cumpleaños de Orihime

**Capitulo 7. El Cumpleaños de Orihime**

_Habían pasado unas semanas y ya era 3 de septiembre. El cumpleaños de Orihime. _

_Esa mañana Orihime despertó con una gran sonrisa, miro al lado de ella en la cama, Ulquiorra no estaba. _

_Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, había salido hacia dos días y le dijo que ese día volvería con su regalo de cumpleaños. _

_Se sonrojo al pensar en el, le había prometido un regalo cuando ella menciono su cumpleaños hacia unas semanas… _

_Esos dos días sin el se le hicieron eternos. _

_Pero merecía la pena la espera._

_Bajo a la cocina y se hizo un desayuno ligero. Termino deprisa y fue dando saltitos hacia la biblioteca donde leyó una página del libro que cogio al azar para leer… _

_Entonces escucho al puerta abrirse y la voz de Ulquiorra; "Ya llegue, Orihime"_

_Se levanto de un salto, como si llevase un muelle en el trasero y corrió hacia donde su amado._

_Al verlo salto a sus brazos y le dio unos besos cortos a los labios._

_Ulquiorra… te extrañe. –murmuro sonrojada-_

_Y yo a ti. –dijo el- te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños… Felicidades, Orihime… -susurro a su oído, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella-_

_Jejeje gr-gracias. –dijo nerviosa-_

_Ulquiorra le extendió el paquete, que estaba bien envuelto. Orihime lo tomo con una gran sonrisa y con el mayor cuidado del mundo. _

_Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ulquiorra y fue a la mesa, donde dejo el regalo enfrente de ella. Se quedo viéndolo. _

_¿Lo vas a abrir o lo prefieres contemplarlo hasta tu próximo cumpleaños? –le pregunto el-_

_¡ah, si, si! –sonrió y lo abrió cuidadosamente, hasta encontrarse con una caja de madera tallada a mano, en la que habían dibujos de flores- ¡que linda!_

_Adentro esta el regalo. –aviso el-_

_¿eh? Pues a mi ya me gusta la cajita. –dijo ella, lo abrió lentamente y con cuidado, se quedo en shock al ver el regalo y casi se le salen los ojos- w-wo-w… e-es… p-precio-oso… _

_Déjame ponértelo. –dijo el, cogio el collar y aparto el cabello de Orihime, le puso el collar con cuidado desde detrás y saco un espejo de plata precioso- para que puedas verte. –dijo- ¿No querías espejos? _

_S-si. –sonrió ella- con el espejo y la caja ya habría bastado, el collar… es… es demasiado. –murmuro-_

_Me alegra que te guste. –dijo el-_

_Orihime contemplo el collar en su cuello, lucia muy bien, elegante y… ¡se veía carísimo! _

_El collar fino y plateado, pero el diamante que había en el era grande y de color azul marino, a su alrededor pequeños diamantes brillantes. _

_Tomo el espejo y se miro de cerca sonrió. _

_Gracias… -susurro- si te digo que es el mejor regalo de mi vida, me creerías. _

_Jm… Solo es un regalo en señal de nuestro compromiso. –dijo el y Orihime se sonrojo, sintió su corazón parar y lagrimas salir de sus ojos- ¿Mm… Ori…hime? ¿estas llorando?_

_¡Ulquiorra! –salto a su cuello y le dio un beso- _

_¿Eso es un si?_

_No._

_¿no? –repitió-_

_Pídemelo bien. –pidió con una sonrisa traviesa-_

_El suspiro, pero se puso de rodillas, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas. La miro a los ojos con un brillo especial y Orihime sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco. _

_Orihime, yo… Schiffer Ulquiorra pido que seas mi esposa, a cambio, jurare amarte, cuidarte y protegerte con mi propia vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. –dijo con sinceridad-_

_S-si quiero. –asintió y el se levanto, ambos se besaron- _

_Entonces Orihime se separo deprisa._

_¡Ah! –dio un gritito- debo decirle a mi mama deprisa o _

_¿el que?_

_¬¬ ¿Cómo que "el que"? ¡nos vamos a casar! –sonrió sonrojada- ella debe saberlo… _

_Jm… Yo no bajare ahí. _

_Lo se, pero ella tampoco puede subir… es… algo mayorcita para subir a una montaña. –murmuro-_

_Justo en ese momento en el pueblo, en la casa de Orihime esta su madre y un escalofrío recorre su columna. "Siento como que me dijeron algo feo… bueno, que conste que soy joven y guapa" pensó su madre y siguió a la suyo…_

¬¬ Abu… tu flipas… -murmuro y bastonazo para ella- ¡Ay! –se queja- ¬¬ ¿Cómo sabes que piensa la madre? No. ¿Cómo sabes que la madre sabe lo que dijo Orihime? ¡tú te vas inventando la historia sobre la marcha, verdad!

¡ya cállate niña molesta! –grita ella- seguiré contando…

_Volviendo al castillo:_

_Baja tú. –dijo el-_

_Demo… Yo… -murmuro-_

_Pensé que era lo que mas deseabas, ir a Karakura._

_Hace tiempo que mis deseos cambiaron… -dijo ella- _

_Puedes bajar… además, hoy es tu cumpleaños._

_Moo… w demo, yo lo quería pasar contigo. –se quejo haciendo un puchero realmente tierno y de niña pequeña-_

_Creo que tu familia y amigos estarán mas felices de verte. –dijo el- pero a la noche regresa… y… te daré tu otro regalo, O-ri-hi-me… -dijo cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer- _

_Ella asintió y Ulquiorra le dio la pulsera de la otra vez, Orihime se quito el valioso collar y lo dejo dentro de la caja, y la envolvió de nuevo. _

_Se despidió de Ulquiorra, se puso su capa carmesí con la capucha y se puso en marcha._

_Tardaría un poco en bajar, pero quería estar con sus seres queridos… Ese día para ella era el más especial y el mejor de todos. _

_¡Se casaría! Dios, aun no lo creía…_

¡por fin… el amor triunfo! –dijo ella- ^_^ cuanto me alegro por esta parejita de verdad, abu, que linda historia me cuentas…

Por desgracia, ahora empeora.

¬¬ genial, enhorabuena rompiste toda la magia del momento… ¡felicidades! –se quejo haciendo un puchero-

Sigo. –suspiro ella-

_Orihime llego a las afueras de Karakura, podía ver las casas y el gran prado rodeándolo todo. _

_Sonriente corrió hacia las casas, para su sorpresa ya la esperaban._

_¡Hola a todos! –saludo con una gran sonrisa, pero todos parecían serios- ¿Qué… pasa?_

_Cogedla. –ordeno Ichigo, Orihime se quedo muda y confusa. Entonces un hombre la cogio y la dejo inmóvil- _

_¡que pasa! –grito alarmada- ¿Qué… que hacen? ¡que pasa!_

_Orihime, lo siento. Es por tu bien, ya lo entenderás… -dijo Ichigo-_

_¿Qué… que haces Kurosaki-kun? –murmuro-_

_Iremos a acabar con la Bestia –esas palabras hicieron que ella se quedase de piedra y luego le hirviese la sangre-_

_¡ni se les ocurra! –grito, intento zafarse pero no pudo- ¡soltadme… que me suelten! –entonces el hombre la dejo y ella corrió hacia Ichigo. Golpeo el pecho de el- ¡detente, no lo hagas! El no… el no es malo… es…_

_Orihime… -acaricio su rostro- es por tu bien._

_¡no! ¡YO LO AMO ICHIGO, NO TE METAS! –grito-_

_El se quedo de piedra, otra vez, otra vez lo llamo por su nombre. Y dijo… ¿Qué lo amaba?_

_Volteo a ella._

_¿Qué? _

_Y… y no solo eso, ¡nos vamos a casar! –grito-_

_¡estas loca, debió lavarte el cerebro! –dijo el- es imposible que tu y eso se casen… -entonces sintió su mejilla arder ¿Qué paso? ¿ella… lo abofeteo? Parpadeo y la miro, si, le dio una bofetada ¡otra vez!- Orihime…_

_No lo llames "eso". Se llama Ulquiorra. –dijo ella seria-_

_O-Orihime… -murmuro Ichigo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de ella-_

_Noto que había empezado a sollozar, entonces llego su madre._

_¡Orihime! –grito y la abrazo con fuerza- hija… hija… _

_Mama… por favor, diles… diles que no le hagan daño. –murmuro ella mientras su madre la abrazaba-_

_Sujete a su hija. –dijo Isshin apareciendo- acabaremos con esto hoy. _

_¡Si! –se escucho el grito de la multitud-_

_¡No, por favor, señor Kurosaki! –grito Orihime- por favor… n-no… no le hagan nada… por… por favor…_

_Orihime, te juro que te salvare de ese Monstruo y serás libre… -dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella, tomo sus manos- ¿Te casarías conmigo después de esta pesadilla?_

_Orihime quedo de piedra, a pesar de que le dijo que ella iba a casarse con Ulquiorra no había escuchado. Parecía que aunque gritase nadie la oía y solo la tomaban por loca. _

_Entonces, recordó el libro: La Bella & la Bestia. _

_La bestia muere y ella se casa con "su príncipe azul"._

_Soltó las manos de Ichigo y intento darle otra bofetada pero esta vez el la detuvo._

_El solo suspiro y se alejo junto los demás hacia el castillo._

_¡Ichigo…! –grito Orihime y el paro, volteo. Ella llego a el- por favor. No… ¡Me casare contigo are lo que sea… pero déjalo! –lloro, pero Ichigo solo acaricio su mejilla y siguió su camino.-_

_Orihime cayo de rodillas y sintió como su madre la abrazaba._

_Orihime… hija… feliz cumpleaños. –susurro a su oído-_

_Gr-gracias… -susurro ella-_

_¿Tanto lo amas…? ¿Amas tanto a Ulquiorra? –lo nombro y ella sonrió, lo había llamado por su nombre y no bestia, monstruo o "eso"- _

_S-si… nos vamos a casar… -murmuro con una sonrisa débil- bueno… íbamos… -entonces empezó a llorar-_

_Hija… -su madre sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver así a su hija- _

_Mama… por favor ¡ayúdame! –abrazo con mas fuerza a su madre-_

_Cariño… ¿Qué… que es esa pulsera? –entonces ella abrió los ojos de golpe-_

_¡claro, mama! –se limpio las lagrimas deprisa- ¡la pulsera!_

_¿Qué… que dije? –pregunto sin entender-_

_Orihime se quito la pulsera y la rompió._

_¡Hija!_

_Espera… y veras –dijo y en menos de un minuto ahí estaba Ulquiorra, al aterrizar al suelo ya tenia su forma humana- _

_Orihime ¿Qué pasa? La pulsera…_

_¡Ulquiorra! –grito y lo abrazo con fuerza- _

_Ejem… -la madre de Orihime se quedo viendo. Orihime se separo y ella se acerco- Ulquiorra ¿cierto? Encantada de conocerte, querido yerno. –sonrió ampliamente, y Orihime también sonrió. Ulquiorra suspiro aliviado-_

_Oh… ¡Ulquiorra! Antes de que me olvide. –dijo deprisa Orihime- l-los aldeanos v-van a por ti y… Yo… -unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- yo… lo siento… fu-fueron a por ti… _

_Ssh… -susurro abrazándola- no te preocupes por eso, jamás podrían conmigo._

_No les hagas nada, por favor –susurro ella- se preocuparon demasiado por mi y ya…_

_No les are nada, nos iremos lejos entonces. –dijo el tomando sus manos y viéndola a los ojos-_

_Orihime sonrió ampliamente, y su madre tras ellos también. Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho…_

_Sobre mi cadáver te iras con **mi prometida **Bestia –escucharon la voz de Ichigo tras ellos-_

_Ambos voltearon y lo vieron, Orihime cogio con fuerza la mano de Ulquiorra y noto como se tenso al escuchar "mi prometida"._

_Yo que volvía para decirte que no iba a ir por ti… -susurro Ichigo- ¡No dejare que te vayas con ese monstruo! ¡serás mia, Orihime! _

_Ella es mia, Kurosaki Ichigo. –dijo Ulquiorra fríamente poniéndose delante de Orihime-_

_Ichigo abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, apretó sus puños y su furia aumento. Corrió hacia el, dispuesto a atacarlo hasta acabar con el…_

_._

_._

_Aizen observaba todo desde lejos. Sonreía perversamente._

_Todo esta saliendo tal y como se planeo… -murmuro- Ulquiorra morirá y… Orihime se ira con su "príncipe azul" Jmp… será divertido verlo…_

_._

_._

_Orihime por dentro se derrumbaba y se rompía en pedazos. Su mejor amigo y al hombre que amaba se iban a pelear a muerte._

_Cuando sintió que Ulquiorra dejo de coger su mano listo para luchar contra Ichigo, que ya corría hacia el, se sintió peor. Quería gritar, ponerse en medio para que no se peleasen._

_Pero estaba de piedra, no podía casi ni respirar._

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus rewievs ^^ ! **

**Ichigo no es que me caiga mal ni nada, pero tenia que hacer ha alguien de 'el otro chico que quiere a la chica' ya saben jeje… **

**Bueno, prometo subir conti pronto ^^ **

**¿Rewievs? **


End file.
